


Hunter

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for kinkmemes. Levi is a vampire. Eren is a vampire hunter. They meet, and for some reason, Levi takes him captive.</p><p>Rating changed to M for gore in chapter 9.</p><p>Rating changed to E for smut in chapter 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” 

“I’m sure.” Eren looked over the things he had set on his bed, wanting to make sure he had everything he needed. “I don’t need a babysitter for my first mission.” 

“I didn’t say you did!” Mikasa sighed and looked down. “But… I worry about you.” 

Eren hugged her. “Don’t worry, Mikasa. I’ll be fine. You and Armin were.” 

“You’re more headstrong than we are.” Her voice was muffled by his shirt. 

He laughed. “That may be true. But vampires are all the same. They all have the same weaknesses. I’ll be fine, honest.” Releasing the girl, he placed the items on his bed in a small sack. “You’ll hear from me in a few days.” 

Mikasa hugged him from behind, so that he wouldn’t see her tears. “Come back safe, Eren.” 

“I will.” He turned, wiping away her tears. “You be safe too. You and Armin.” 

She held out her hand toward him. “Take this.” 

Eren’s eyes widened. “Your lucky rosary? I can’t take that!” 

“Please. It will help me know you’re safe.” 

He sighed, accepting the rosary and placing it around his neck. “Alright, Mikasa.” Grabbing the crossbow, he strapped it to his back. “I’m off.” He headed out the door. 

Mikasa watched him go, a lone tear falling. “No, vampires aren’t the same.” She whispered. “But you won’t have to meet any of the abnormals for a while yet. Be safe, Eren.”   
………………………………………………  
Eren followed the directions on the paper he’d been given. It led him to a small town. He could feel the darkness in this place. That was a common thing; vampire aura quickly shrouded any place they lived, making everyone despair. So a hunter would be dispatched to destroy the vampire and help the people recover. 

A familiar anger flowed through his veins. He was ready. Ready to exterminate every last one of the vermin. He headed for the forest he saw, knowing that vampires normally lived in such places. 

The trees were old, sturdy, with thick twisting branches. It would be the perfect place to lie in wait. Climbing one such tree so that he was a short ways off the ground, he set a bolt in his crossbow and sat down to wait. 

It got progressively darker and colder. But the chill he could live with. He wasn’t about to fail his first mission because he got too cold. 

The sound of footfalls approached. They were soft, barely discernible, but he heard them all the same. He stood slowly, trying not to make a sound as he aimed his crossbow in the direction the footfalls were coming from. 

All sound stopped. Eren strained his ears, but there was nothing. Frustrated, he sighed. 

“You have to do better than that if you want to catch a vampire.” 

Eren stared, but he still didn’t see anything through the mist. 

“Let me guess. This is your first mission? Pathetic. You’re 10,000 years too early to try killing me.” 

Frustrated, he rose to the challenge. “I can kill any vampire that comes my way!” 

There was a snort. “Confidence is a plus. What is the name of the vampire you were sent to kill?” 

“Why should I tell you?! Whoever you are.” 

There was a long drawn-out sigh, and the sound of a few steps taken. “I guarantee I’m not the one you’re looking for. They wouldn’t send a fledgling after me.” 

Eren bristled, taking offense at being called fledgling. “I’m looking for someone named Thomas.” 

“There, was that so hard? Thomas was getting too ambitious. He has been dealt with.” 

“What? He was supposed to be _my_ kill!” 

“Tough luck, hunter. I’m going to walk closer. Try not to kill me on sight.” The sound of footfalls again. And a shape, moving through the mist. 

Eren stared at the male as he became visible. He was short, dressed in all black, with eerie gray eyes. Two silver hoops punctured one earlobe. And his black hair was perfectly cropped, as were his long fingernails. “You’re a vampire?” 

The male opened his mouth, displaying long fangs. “That obvious enough for you? Go home, hunter. Unless you wish to be my next meal. I am rather thirsty.” 

He raised his crossbow. “You won’t get near me. I’ve come prepared.” 

One perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. “Oh? Give it a try then, if you think it will get you anywhere.” He took a step forward, as if to challenge him. 

Eren fired the crossbow, but the vampire simply caught the bolt out of the air. “That’s the best you can do?” He asked, stepping forward again. 

“N… no! I’ll kill you! I will!” He fumbled for the rosary as the vampire nimbly jumped into the tree with him. Trying to look up and locate him, his foot slipped and he fell. The rosary caught on a part of the branch he’d been standing on. He fought with it, trying to get free or touch the ground, but it was still too far away. _Am… I going to die?_ He thought. His strength was rapidly declining, and the lack of air made his chest burn. As his eyes rolled back into his head, he didn’t feel the hands that lifted him up, freeing him from the rosary’s strangling grip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up inside Levi's house. And first biting scene.

_Chapter 2_

“Really, you are quite the idiot.” 

“Shut up, Hanji.” 

“To get burned like that-” 

“I said, _shut up.”_

Eren groaned. The voices were making the pounding in his head worse. And his throat felt like it had been crushed. Which, in a sense, it had. 

“Well. Look whose back among the living. So to speak.” 

It was the same voice from earlier. That male vampire he’d been talking to. Eren struggled to open his eyes. He was sitting against a pole of some sort, hands chained behind him. He raised his head, glaring at the vampire in the dim light. “Where am I?” His voice was raspy. Frowning, he swallowed several times to try and alleviate the pain. 

“I brought you home with me, kid. Since you so cleverly tried to kill yourself, there was no point in me doing it.” 

“That, and he finds you interesting!” The woman in glasses gave the male’s bandaged hand a final pat. “There, that should do it. Drink plenty of fresh blood, and your hand should heal in no time.” She turned toward Eren. “Oh, he looks delicious, Levi. Can I have a taste, please? Purely for science, of course.” 

Levi sighed. “Hanji, he’s a hunter. He won’t taste that good.” 

“Oh, come on! You know I’m researching how different humans taste!” 

“I’m not sharing.” 

“Spoilsport.” Shaking her head, she walked out of the room.

Levi rubbed his temple with his uninjured hand. “You have a name, kid?” 

“Eren. Eren Yeager.” 

That eyebrow rose again. “Hunter is even in your name?” 

“So what?” Eren spat, testing the chains that held him. His head spun, but he was determined to get free. “What are you going to do with me?” 

“Well, kid, I wasn’t kidding when I told you I was thirsty. And you heard Hanji say I need a fresh supply of blood, so…” 

“Don’t call me kid.” Eren growled. 

“I’m one of the oldest vampires you’ll ever meet. To me, you are a kid.” 

Eren took a moment to process that. It was something new, as was the way this vampire was acting. It wasn’t anything he’d been taught about. “I don’t want to die.” 

The vampire glared at him. “Who said anything about killing you? What are they teaching you in those hunter schools?” 

“A vampire kills when he drinks blood. He never leaves his victim alive to see another day. All vampires are mindless pigs, consumed by their lust for blood. To be touched by a vampire is to receive death.” He recited the words he’d learned long ago in a monotonous voice. “So why are you so different?” 

Levi got up from the chair he was sitting in, walking closer. “They told you that? How idiotic. Some vampires _are_ monsters. No, scratch that, we all are. But I am not a mindless pig. And I don’t kill to feed. It isn’t necessary, and killing can get rather messy. As for touch-” He bent down in front of Eren, placing a hand on the male’s face. “Feel dead yet?” 

“I don’t… understand.” 

“Sounds like someone wants you hunters to fail.” Levi mused. His eyes travelled down Eren’s neck hungrily, his pupils dilating. 

Eren struggled when Levi’s fingers tilted his head to one side, struggled harder when he felt the vampire’s hot breath on his neck. “No, please!” 

“It’s the least you can do, since I saved your life.” His tongue darted out, tasting the skin below his mouth. “You won’t die, brat.” 

Eren fought even as the fangs slid into his neck. It hurt. Worse than all the bruises and broken bones he’d accumulated during hunter training. Worse than the time he’d accidentally shot a crossbow bolt through his own arm. Worse than the pain he’d felt watching Armin get the news about his parents. “Ahh!” He yelled. 

“Stop… struggling… idiot!” Levi managed through the blood. Rolling his eyes, he pulled free. “It won’t hurt as much if you don’t struggle. Relax; I’ll be done soon.” He slid his fangs in again. 

Eren’s body shuddered. He couldn’t help it; the thing he hated the most was touching him, drinking his blood. A sense of helplessness engulfed him. For the first time since he was a child, Eren began to cry.  
………………………………………………….  
It was daytime. Eren wasn’t sure how he knew that, since all the windows he could see were boarded up to prevent the sunlight from getting in. But he was sure the sun had risen. Wearily, he lifted his head off his chest. Sleeping sitting down wasn’t a first for him, but doing it while being chained was. There was a dull ache in the side of his neck, but it wasn’t as bad as he’d expected it to be. 

“What are you, Eren?” The vampire was sitting in the chair again, watching him, a healthy glow to his otherwise pallid complexion. 

“Why does it matter?” Eren asked tiredly. 

“It matters.” 

“I’m a hunter.” 

“Are you sure you’re human?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” He snapped angrily, emotion finally pulled from him. 

“It means simply this; in all my years as a vampire, I have never had blood like yours. You have made me feel more alive today than I have in several centuries of life. I can almost feel what it was to be human.” 

Eren stared at him. “You were human?” 

“Once. A very, very long time ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidedto update quickly, since I had written out the next chapter.  
> Thank you, thank you, for the wonderful comments and the fan art. I'm glad this story was well received.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's past. And Levi gets injured for Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't find a good place to cut this, so you get a long-ass chapter.

_Chapter 3_

Levi watched the human through half-closed, heavy-lidded eyes. He should really be sleeping; he could feel the fatigue threatening to pull him under. But this human- _Eren_ , he reminded himself- was making him remember all the things he had long forgotten. What it was like, to once be human. Closing his eyes, he let the forgotten memories flow in. 

He had grown up in a small town, surrounded by a massive, dark forest. Rumors and superstition ran rampant, and more than one witch hunt led to the death of perfectly innocent people. His mother was one of the ones to die, accused by none other than Levi’s father. What irony it was, then, that his father was killed and eaten by the very creatures he was trying to put to death. 

As an orphan, Levi grew up on the streets of the town. Some would take pity on him, throwing him leftover table scraps when they could. But more often than not, he had to fight for his meals. He learned to fight dirty, and was soon known as the best street urchin, even if he was small for his age. 

It was his brother that found him some years later, a brother he didn’t even know he had. His father had had some fun with another woman, and a boy was born. A blond, friendly youth. They had a few enjoyable months together, during which he was in a house for the first time in years. 

But it didn’t last, since nothing ever did. That blond youth was attacked one night from creatures of myth. Levi found him dying in the forest; shattered, crying, running without looking, he didn’t realize he had run into another creature of myth until it was too late to save himself. Only when the fangs tore into his throat did he realize what had happened. He screamed and fought, but it was too late to prevent it. 

By some miracle, he was left alive. Some wouldn’t call it a miracle, because as soon as he awoke and felt the burn in his throat he realized he had been turned, that the vampire had made him one of them. He hated that vampire for the first few years, continued to hate the need for blood for many, many years to come. It was a full century before he forgave the other vampire, a full century before he learned how to control his thirst for blood. He would need blood for the rest of his existence, but he no longer found it necessary to kill his victims. The many deaths on his hands brought back his conscience, and he worked hard to change his life around, to become a better, more civil vampire. 

It was at that point his brother found him again. His brother that he’d long thought dead. But no, his brother had also been turned into a creature, one of nightmares. The century apart had altered him, changed him. They had fought for several days. In the end, both were badly injured, and Levi had only narrowly escaped with his life. 

He did what he could to avoid his brother after that, living alone apart from people so as not to arouse suspicion, feeding only when necessary. In the following centuries, he perfected being a vampire, as much as anyone was able. He sought out others of his kind, meeting them, learning from them, especially the older ones. 

When he’d discovered this house, he knew it would be his permanent home. It was closer to town than he usually liked, but his brother had lost track of him a couple centuries ago, so he didn’t have to worry so much about being found. Levi had a fair bit of enjoyment making up the house just the way he wanted, dark, unfortunately, but that was necessary being what he was. 

Fifteen years ago he’d met Hanji and Petra. The bruises adorning their faces, their cowed personalities spurred him into action. It was obvious they weren’t being treated right by their maker, something Levi did not approve of. He took them away, and it was a long tedious task to find their original personalities. But over the years, they had begun to emerge from their shells. They still weren’t strong enough to curb their thirst around blood, but at least they no longer lived in fear of being hit.   
…………………..  
Eren’s growling stomach woke Levi. The vampire groaned, giving Eren a pointed glare. “Can’t you shut that thing up?” He asked crossly, annoyed for being woken up and annoyed at the memories he would rather have left forgotten. 

“I can’t help it; I’m hungry.” 

“Hungry. Right; human. Um, what do you eat?” 

“I have some ration bars in my bag.” 

“Like I was going to bring something with me that had things to kill vampires in it.” He yawned. “You’ll have to wait until after dark. I’m not about to burn to a crisp for you. And it has to be me; Hanji is still too new. She can’t control her thirst around humans.” 

Eren stared at Levi. “You’ll… get food for me?” 

“Since I’m taking your blood, it’s only fair.” He closed his eyes again. 

Trying not to dwell on his stomach, Eren took the time to examine Levi. In sleep, he didn’t look as threatening. Looking closer at the hoops in Levi’s right ear, he could tell they were either pure silver or some sort of alloy that shone like silver. His hair looked soft, and even in sleep not a single hair was out of place. Levi’s hands curled limply over the back of the chair, his nails long but nicely manicured. His skin was ethereal. There was no way anyone looking at him would think him human for that skin. It was moon pale, except for the flush Eren’s blood had put on his face. 

All in all, he was beautiful. Not at all like Eren had been expecting when he set out to destroy vampires. Could he really kill someone as beautiful as Levi? 

He sighed, shifting to try and get comfortable. What was he supposed to do now? He was supposed to meet up with Mikasa and Armin in a couple days. When he didn’t show, he knew they’d search for him. And he didn’t even know where he was. 

Hours passed before Levi finally stirred. He yawned and stood, looking at the hunter. “What’s your deal?” 

Eren had managed to curl around his stomach, trying to alleviate the pain. “Hunger. It hurts.” 

“Oh. I know how that feels. Anything in particular you want?” 

The hunter shook his head, fighting nausea. “Anything. The sooner the better.” 

“Fine. I’ll make this quick. I detest interacting with a lot of humans anyway.” He exited the room. 

Levi wrapped the cloak tightly around him as he stepped out of the house. It was just after twilight, and the light that remained bothered his eyes. Squinting, grumbling, he headed toward the nearby village. 

He walked into the inn a few minutes later. “I need some food to go.” He muttered gruffly. “Anything is fine as long as it’s fast.” He walked over to a table and sat in the chair to wait for the food. 

Someone joined him at the table, and he raised his head to glare at the dark-haired woman. “I don’t want company.” 

She shrugged. “I haven’t seen you here before. It made me curious.” 

“I don’t get out much.” 

“At all? Or just during the day?” 

Levi looked into her dark eyes, a false smile on his face. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

She lowered her voice. “Why are you getting food, vampire? Your kind doesn’t eat food.” 

He inclined his head, acknowledging her assumption. “I have… a friend that is in need of it.” 

“A friend? Or your prey?” 

“What use would I have to feed prey?” He noticed the vial she held in her hand, trying not to wince. Above all else, he hated the burn of holy water the most. “Relax; I did not come to make a meal of anyone here. Let me leave in peace.” 

She snorted in disbelief, but didn’t say anything else since the innkeeper arrived with food in a couple of bags. “Enough for several days, good sir.” 

“Thank you.” He extracted several crisp bills, setting them on the table. Grabbing the food, he stood. “A good evening to you all. And to you too, hunter.” He breezed out of the inn, but not fast enough. A crossbow bolt whizzed toward him, slamming through his arm. Hissing in pain, he vanished into the rising mist.   
……………………………………………………………………………  
“Here.” He slammed the bags down roughly next to Eren. “I hope that makes you happy.” 

“How am I supposed to eat… you’re hurt!” 

“Brilliant observation, idiot.” Levi muttered dryly. He pulled the bolt from his arm, watching the blood run. “This hunter was more skilled than you. I don’t believe she was after me, but she took the shot nonetheless.” He took a breath. “Hanji! Bring some bandages!” Then he looked back at Eren. “Oi. Aren’t you going to eat? I could have died for that food.” 

“How? My arms are chained.” 

Levi frowned. “That is a problem. I could loosen the chains.” 

“That would help.” 

The vampire came closer, extending the length of the chains, so that Eren could reach for the bags. 

“Thank you.” 

Levi grunted in return. His eyes turned toward the door as it opened. 

“Blood?” Hanji’s eyes began to glow. “Blood…” 

“Hanji.” Levi sighed. He grimaced, but made no motion to stop Hanji as she began to lick the blood from his arm. 

Eren watched in sick fascination, the bread in his hand nearly forgotten. “What is she doing?” 

“She is a fledgling. Any blood excites her.” Feeling fangs pierce his skin, he glared at her. “Who told you you could bite me?” 

“But… Levi.” She protested. “I’m so thirsty. And Petra is no better.” 

“The two of you ate yesterday. You are still fine. If you aren’t capable of taking care of my wounds, I’ll have the brat do it.” 

The bespectacled woman whined. 

“Go.” Levi told her firmly. Once she was gone, he wiped her saliva from his arm with a shudder. 

“Are they your fledglings?” Eren asked a few minutes later, after he had finished off the bread. 

“No. But the one who made them did it for sport, and then got off on mistreating them. So I killed him and took them in. They are still learning how to control themselves.” He grabbed the bandages and sat next to Eren. “Will you fix this?” 

The chains were long enough now that Eren could comfortably move his arms. He hesitated before touching Levi’s skin. “Does it hurt?” 

“Not as bad as holy water. But yes. Touching me won’t kill you.” 

Eren glared at the vampire. “Forgive me for not wanting to touch a creature I hate!” Angrily, he grabbed the bandages and began wrapping Levi’s arm. Despite his anger, his hands were gentle. 

“What happened to you to make you hate us?” Levi’s voice was quiet as he watched Eren work. 

“Not me.” Eren said with a sad sigh. “My friend, Armin. Vampires killed his parents. That was when we decided to become hunters.” 

“So it isn’t actually anything personally done to you.” He examined the bandaging job Eren had done. Then he shook his head and extended his arm again. “Undo the bandages on my hand.” 

“Why?” 

“So I can show you something you need to see.” 

Frowning, Eren carefully unwrapped the bandages. His eyes widened when he uncovered a cross-shaped burn in Levi’s palm. “What-?” 

Levi looked away. “Your rosary. When I saved your life.” He flexed the hand, not liking the way the skin pulled. “If we are all savage murderers, then why did I save your life?” Pulling his hand away, he stood and exited the room, leaving Eren alone to think as he finished his dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't get the next chapter up until Monday, since I work all day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes Eren bathe. And a look into what is happening with Armin and Mikasa.

_Chapter 4_

_If we are all savage murderers, then why did I save your life?_ Eren dwelled on those words long after the vampire left the room. Why  had Levi saved his life? He was a hunter, a fact that had been glaringly obvious. Hunters and vampires were enemies. And yet, Levi had saved him, had gotten injured to save him. Why? Was it only because he was an easy blood supply? 

No. If he had learned anything about Levi this past day it was that the vampire valued life, as odd as that was. That alone would make him save a person any other vampire would otherwise have let die. 

His musings were interrupted by a long, loud howl. Whipping around, he stared at the boarded up windows. “What-?” 

“They smell my blood.” Levi was back. He also looked at the windows, his head tilted a little. “Sounds like three of them.” 

“Wolves like vampire blood?” Eren asked in confusion. 

“Werewolves do. They are our eternal enemy.” 

“We… werewolves?? They… actually exist?” 

Levi gave him a look of disbelief. “Are you _serious?_ Geez, what else haven’t you been taught? Listen well, brat.” For the next half hour, over the sound of the howling, Levi proceeded to tell Eren everything he knew about vampires, werewolves, and other unnatural creatures. 

“So, they want to eat you?” The hunter’s mind was reeling. So much he hadn’t known. Why had the information been changed and omitted in his training? 

“Probably. They won’t attack, though. Not while I’m awake and at full strength. Which means we are safe. Come morning, when I am sleeping, they won’t dare take their wolf forms. Humans hunt wolves; they wouldn’t hesitate with a werewolf.” He leaned against the door, gray eyes watching the hunter. “Sleep, brat. I am not thirsty, and they won’t get in. You’re safe enough.” 

“I’m not tired.” Eren muttered in defiance. A yawn caught him off guard, betraying his confident words. 

“Uh-huh.” 

Eren glared at Levi, curling up on the ground. He was determined to out-stare those level gray eyes. But his body had other ideas, and it didn’t take very long for his eyes to close in sleep.  
…………………………………………………………………  
Armin watched Mikasa pace, concerned for the female. “Eren is fine, Mikasa.” 

“No. I told you; I followed after him. I found his bag of hunter supplies. I… I found the rosary. He’s _missing._ He isn’t fine at all! We have to find him.” 

“Where would we look? You said you already checked the area around where you found the rosary. If he isn’t there…” 

“But there wasn’t any blood. He has to be somewhere. He’s being held hostage; I just know it.” 

Armin tugged on the pacing woman’s hand, trying to make her sit on the bed with him. When that failed, he sighed. “Why would he be held hostage? And by who? This is Eren; he might have just wandered off to fight more vampires.” 

“With what supplies?!” Mikasa stopped, her shoulders shaking. “Maybe… maybe that one vampire has him.” 

“The one that you said asked for food? That wasn’t anywhere near where Eren went!” 

“That vampire has someone with him that needs food. And I shot him. I know he’s injured now. He’ll need blood soon. I could always go back there, see if I can find him again.” 

“You’d have to get permission first. And if you couldn’t track him the first time, how could you now?” 

“If I go back during the day…” Mikasa trailed off. Her mind was already forming a plan. “Armin, I’m going to go talk to the leader. Come with me and help convince him. I have to find Eren.” 

Armin sighed and stood up.  
……………………………………………………………….  
Three days had passed since Eren woke up in Levi’s house. Three annoying, tiring days of being chained, of being frustrated. Levi really frustrated the young hunter. He didn’t act at all like Eren thought a vampire should. And he had progressively gotten paler as Eren’s blood dissipated from his system. And yet, he didn’t claim anymore, despite Hanji’s insistent prodding. 

Hanji and Petra were also a conundrum. Levi wouldn’t let them too close to Eren, but he’d had plenty of time to chat with the two. He had learned a number of new things about Levi, much to the vampire’s dismay. But Levi never physically reprimanded them. He would grumble, would gently chastise, but even when criticizing, he wasn’t overly harsh about it. 

Affection. That was the only way Eren could explain it. Levi had affection, a fondness for them. That thought alone was staggering. Eren’s mind was busy reorganizing all the information he’d learned about vampires. And it was amazing just how wrong the teachings at the hunter school were. But why? How could they possibly be so wrong? 

The door slammed open, and Eren scrambled to his feet. He silently watched the vampire prowl closer. 

Levi curled his lip when he got closer to Eren. “You are starting to smell, brat, and not in a good way. You need to wash that stench off you so that this place is livable.” He reached for the chains around Eren’s wrists. “I can free you if you won’t take off on me.” 

“What, not going to wash me?” Eren challenged without thinking. 

The look Levi gave him was priceless. “I think you’re old enough to know how to clean yourself.” He stuck a small key in the first manacle. 

Now that he was closer, Eren could see that Levi’s hair was damp, as if freshly washed, and the scent of soap rose off him. “You can bathe?” 

The vampire rolled his eyes, freeing Eren’s other hand. “Only holy water bothers me.” Holding onto the chains he stepped away, eyes wary. He was alert for any action on the hunter’s part. Not that Eren was experienced enough to hurt Levi, but better safe than sorry. “The tub is through the door and down the hall on the left. Hanji and Petra are in their room, so you won’t run into them. When you are done washing, there is a change of clothes in there for you. I doubt they will fit well, since you are a freaking giant, but it was that or female clothes.” The thought lifted the vampire’s lip in a smirk. 

Eren stared at the vampire in silent shock. Eventually though, he complied. He couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed the feel of soaking in hot water, washing away the accumulated sweat and grime. He rubbed gently at his wrists, soothing the raw skin there. With a groan, he worked out each kink and sore spot from being on the less than comfortable floor. He stayed a long time, only getting out when the water began to cool. 

With a sigh he dried off and reached for the clothes that had been left for him. Not black, surprisingly, but a rich royal blue, and made of some sort of fabric softer than he was used to. They were indeed a little tight and a little short, leaving several inches of arm and leg visible, but they were clean. Incredibly so, actually. 

“Do you like soap or something?” Eren asked Levi when he walked back into the room. 

“Hmm?” Levi’s eyes took a while to focus, caught in some far-away thought. “Oh. I enjoy cleaning. Always have. Maybe it’s because of those years I lived on the streets.” He shrugged. Another moment and he realized what he’d said. His expression hardened. “Well, at least you look like a decent human being now. Good.” 

“Are these yours?” Eren fingered the clothes he was wearing. 

“Do you see any other males here?” Levi asked, annoyed. “Of course they are mine. You hunters should really learn to pack extra clothes.” 

Eren eyed the vampire. He seemed fairly agitated. “What’s up with you?” 

“Nothing’s ‘up with me,’ brat. Come over here so I can chain you again.” 

“No.” 

He finally had Levi’s complete attention. “Excuse me??” 

“I said no. You don’t have to chain me. I won’t run.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You won’t? Why not? Any hunter would take the opportunity to flee.” 

Eren walked over to Levi. “I want to know more about you. I find you just as interesting as you do me.” 

The vampire snorted, but didn’t deny the assumption. Instead, he looked down, eyes catching on the bare, raw skin of Eren’s wrist. “Hold out your arm.” 

Confusion flickered in Eren’s eyes, but he lifted his hand. 

Levi held Eren’s hand loosely, thumb brushing across the raw chain mark. His eyes burned intensely, as did his throat. He couldn’t deny his thirst any longer. Lowering his head, he licked the veins on Eren’s wrist. He felt Eren tremble as Levi’s fangs pierced his flesh, but he didn’t pull away. Lifting his head, he locked eyes with the hunter. “Why aren’t you pulling away? You are a hunter, aren’t you? Why are you allowing a vampire to feed from you? Do you get off on this or something?” 

Those words caused a flush to creep into Eren’s face and he looked away. “No, it’s not like that. I just… I hate it. But… you have a right to live too, don’t you?” 

If Eren hadn’t been looking away, he would have seen Levi’s jaw drop open in awe. “You really are a fascinating human, Eren.” He closed his mouth over Eren’s bleeding wrist again. 

Eren’s blush increased as Levi called him by name for the first time. It actually made him happy. 

Levi didn’t feed for long. Pressing his thumb over the fang marks to stop the bleeding, he licked his lips, the healthy glow back in his face. “Eren.” 

The vampire’s soft tone jerked Eren back to reality, and he looked down to find Levi’s face mere inches from his. He inhaled sharply. “L… Levi?” _Is he… what is he doing?_ He could feel Levi’s warm breath on his lips, could smell the blood on his breath. Unwittingly, he felt his eyes flutter shut. 

Levi pulled away at the last second, not entirely sure what he’d been about to do. To take things away from how awkward they had become, he voiced a question that had been bothering him. “Eren; who is the leader of the hunters?” 

“Huh?” Eren shook his head, trying to rid it of the sudden haze. “His name is Erwin. Erwin Smith.” 

The vampire froze. It suddenly felt very, very cold in the room. Releasing Eren’s wrist as if his skin burned him, he looked at the hunter, eyes wide and pained. _“What??!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the next chapter. I will try to have chapter five up on Wednesday or Thursday.  
> Yay for cliffhangers! XD So, any fun theories yet?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's reaction after Eren's startling answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, y'all are wonderful. So wonderful, in fact, that I worked hard during my breaks at work to dish this out, despite the fact that I have two other stories that need updates. Enjoy^^

Chapter 5 

Eren frowned, confused about the vampire’s reaction. “His name is Erwin. Why? Does that mean something to you?” 

Levi snarled, eyes dark with pain and hate. He grabbed the hunter and tossed him against the nearest wall, not caring that he threw him hard enough for the plaster to crack. He held him upright by his throat, nails curled to dig into the flesh. “He sent you, didn’t he?” He hissed, lips pulling back far enough so that his fangs were bared. “You’re working with him! What the hell do you want from me? _Why can’t you just leave me alone?!”_

The hunter felt actual fear as he looked at Levi. While still beautiful, the vampire had transformed before his eyes, turning into something sinister, something more along the lines of what a vampire should look like. The way he was now, Eren thought Levi just might kill him. But he didn’t even know what he’d done to set him off. Self-preservation kicked in, and he used a move he’d learned during hunter training, surprising both of them as it caught Levi off guard and the vampire fell to the floor. 

Eren took that time to dart forward, pinning Levi to the ground with both wrists above his head. He knew Levi was far stronger than he looked, so he could easily get free again. But for the moment, he seemed content to glare up at Eren, eyes still full of hate, pain, confusion, sadness. “I’m not working _with_ Erwin. He sent me after Thomas, not you. I didn’t even know about you until you showed up!” Pain radiated between his shoulder blades. Wetness on the back of the shirt told him he was bleeding. But that could wait for now. 

Levi watched the hunter, but his words rang with truth. “Then you were the bait. And like an idiot I fell for it.” 

“Bait?” 

The vampire sighed, turning his head away. “Bait to lure me out. And it worked. My guess is you were supposed to die at Thomas’ hands. Or fangs. I wondered why you were being sent after such a vicious vampire for your first mission.” 

“Why would Erwin want to lure you out?” 

Levi twisted, breaking free of Eren’s hold and flipping their positions in one fluid move. He sat on the hunter’s hips, eyes tightly closed. “Because he is my brother.” 

“Wait, what? How is that even possible? You said you’ve been alive for a really long time!” 

“Yes. Centuries, in fact. Erwin is my half-brother, actually. Same father. I… when we were younger, he was mauled. I thought he had died, but he didn’t. He’s… a werewolf.” 

Eren’s eyes widened. “Didn’t you say vampires and werewolves are enemies?” 

A small nod answered him. “We fought, a long time ago. I’ve tried to stay where he wouldn’t find me.” He laughed suddenly, bitterly. “I should have known, with hearing those wolves outside. I doubt they know it’s me, but it’s too much of a coincidence for them to not belong to him. He wants me dead.” Levi opened his eyes, looking down at Eren. “You are bleeding.” 

“You threw me into a wall.” 

Levi’s eyes had lightened again, now silvery with distress. “I was angry. But that still shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry.” He moved to the side, pulling Eren into a sitting position. “Take off the shirt.” 

This time Eren didn’t comply right away. He watched Levi’s eyes, watched the storm clouds in them. “What are you going to do?” 

Grumbling, the vampire moved to sit behind him. “I’m going to clean away the blood, brat. What did you think I was going to do?” He lifted the hem of the shirt, pulling it away as Eren unbuttoned the front. His hand trailed over the torn skin. “It could be worse.” Leaning forward, he began to gently lick away the blood. 

Eren sat still, a whirlwind of emotions going through him. The feel of Levi’s tongue on his skin made him think of all sorts of things a hunter should never think about a vampire. He knew Levi was different, but he was still a vampire. Such things were forbidden. “What now?” 

“Nothing. He probably thinks you are dead, and he doesn’t yet know where I am. I intend to keep it that way.” There was a pause. “That means you can’t go back, though.” 

“My friends will be looking for me!” 

“It’s not safe. For any of us. If Erwin learns you are alive, he will use your friends to get to you. And then he will use you to get to me.” 

_“Would_ it get to you?” 

There was a long pause. “That’s a good question.” Levi stood up, his back to Eren. “You should be fine now. I’m going to go find you another shirt. And wash this filthy thing.” Holding the blood-covered shirt at arm’s length, he left the room, giving them both much needed time to think.  
………………………………………………………………………………..  
Levi stormed into his room, hunting for a shirt that Eren could wear. _Black, black, black, dark blue, dark red, black…_ “Ugh!” Annoyed, he threw down the shirts. Dark colors didn’t suit Eren. The blue shirt had looked decent enough on him, but it didn’t  suit him. And that really bothered Levi. He finally settled on a gray high-collared shirt, one that was the same color as his own eyes. It would have to do. 

Pausing at the door, he gave his bed a long look. He hadn’t slept in it since he met Eren, preferring to be in the room with the hunter. It was so much easier to watch his reactions that way. 

“Hanji!” Levi yelled, bursting into the room the two female vampires shared. “Hanji, I think I’m sick.” 

The bespectacled woman looked up from the tube of crimson liquid she was examining. “Vampires can’t get sick.” 

“Then what is wrong with me?! I’m irritated because I don’t have any brightly colored shirts for Eren to wear. I don’t want anyone else’s blood, but I don’t want to drink his either, for fear that he will hate me for it. There is a pain in my chest, which shouldn’t be possible since my heart stopped beating long ago. I want to talk to him, hear more about him. And I bloody tried to kiss him earlier!” Finishing his rant, he glared at Hanji, challenging her to diagnose his problem. His shoulders heaved with the force of his agitated breathing. 

“Sounds like love.” The quiet answer came from Petra. She rarely spoke, preferring to let the outspoken Hanji do so. 

“Love?” Levi repeated incredulously. “Not possible. No; it has to be some kind of poison.” 

Petra gave him the smallest of smiles. “You know so little about love, Levi. In all your centuries, you have never once experienced it. How can you deny it now?” 

Levi deflated slightly. “But… a human? A male? A hunter??” 

“Love knows no bounds.” 

He sat down heavily next to Petra, head in his hands. “What do I do?” 

“Follow your heart. Even though it no longer beats, it can still guide you.” 

Hanji finally downed the red liquid she had been examining, licking her lips to catch any remaining blood. “So. What are the chances of you letting me try his blood now?” 

A steely glare was the only response. 

A little while later, Levi walked back into the room to find Eren eating what remained of the food. He marveled at the way Eren’s throat moved when he swallowed, eyes lowering to follow the progress of the food, even though he couldn’t see it. He looked for several minutes at the hunter’s toned stomach muscles. 

“See something you like?” 

The vampire scowled, turning away as he held out the shirt. “Put this on. Try not to bleed on it.” 

“It’s your fault I bled on the last one.” 

Oh, the pain those words caused. “I know.” He sighed heavily, sitting in his chair. 

The silence stretched out until Eren broke it. “I will need more food tomorrow.” 

“You will have to go yourself. I’m not about to risk getting shot again.” 

Eren stared at Levi. “You’ll let me go on my own?” 

“You haven’t run yet.” The barest hint of amusement was in Levi’s voice. “Anyway, you better get some sleep. People will start thinking you’re a vampire if you become nocturnal.” 

Eren shrugged. “It’s easier to keep the same hours as everyone else in the house.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Sleep anyway, brat.” 

It took a while, but he did eventually sleep. As his breathing evened out and grew deeper, Levi moved from his chair to sit beside the sleeping hunter. He carefully, ever so gently, reached out to run his fingers through Eren’s messy brown hair. “How could I fall this hard for you?” He murmured quietly. Closing his eyes, he listened to the almost inaudible sounds of Eren’s breathing.  
………………………………………………………………….  
“Don’t you think you gave me too much?” Eren stared at the bills in his hands. He had never seen so much money before, had never dreamt he’d be holding it. 

The vampire glared at him groggily. “It’s so you can buy what you want. I can afford it, easily. Get some clothes while you’re at it. Ones that fit.” He yawned. 

“I won’t take too long.” 

“Take as long as you need, brat.” He watched Eren stuff the money into his pockets, then led him to the front door. “One moment?” At Eren’s nod, Levi went up to his room, searching. Finding what he was looking for, he returned to stand in front of Eren. “Hold out your arms.” 

Eren looked curiously at Levi, but complied. His eyes widened as Levi clasped heavy silver braces around his wrists. 

“The werewolves are still out there, somewhere.” The vampire’s voice was soft as he ran his fingers along the ornate carvings decorating the braces, subtly reaching down to caress the surrounding skin. “They can’t stand the touch of silver. It burns them.” He looked into Eren’s eyes for a moment, then headed back upstairs. “Be safe.” The words floated back to Eren as Levi disappeared from sight. 

Eren stared after him, perplexed. “What was that about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to those of you who guessed Erwin was Levi's brother. I hoped I'd made that obvious enough. XD I'll try to get the next chapter out in a couple days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some things mentioned might make you queasy. I tried to tone it down a bit but, well... I tried.

Chapter 6 

Eren tried not to take too long; he really did. But it was just so nice to be out in the sun again. And the little town was having some sort of fair, where people were selling the things they had made. He couldn’t resist looking, not with his pockets loaded down with more money than he’d ever had before. And he didn’t have to worry about too many odd stares, since the high collar and the braces covered up the marks from Levi’s fangs. 

The hunter was honestly a bit confused. There was no vampire aura covering this town, despite Levi and the two females living nearby. How was that possible? All vampires exuded that aura, didn’t they? 

But the only malice he’d actually felt from Levi was when he mentioned Erwin’s name. So, in a way, he should have expected the town to be bright and cheery. 

He smiled pleasantly at the townspeople he passed, stopping to look at all the merchandise and wares offered. In the end, he was out several hours, but he had made what he thought were decent purchases. He had three new shirts for himself, one deep gray, one tan, and a light blue-green one that he just couldn’t pass up when the woman said it complimented his eyes. He also couldn’t say no to the travel cloak he had found, the color a rich green. The cloak was for Levi, even though it couldn’t begin to cover his debt to the vampire. He only hoped Levi wouldn’t be too upset that he’d used some of the money for clothes for him to buy a present for Levi instead. 

He also purchased quite a bit of food, things that he knew would last a while, since he didn’t know when he would be able to leave the house again to buy things. His arms were severely loaded down with his purchases, but he wasn’t that worried. No one had bothered him thus far. 

“Sir?” 

Eren looked down. It was a young girl, maybe around six years old. She looked up at him with a small, hesitant smile. 

“A hunter shouldn’t be without a rosary.” Her voice was quiet as she held out a small hand. 

He looked at the cross. It was beautiful, an intricate working of fine silver wire. One clear jewel sat in the middle. “Who made that?” 

“My mother. She said it was a gift, hunter.” Her small fingers pointed back to a woman holding a baby in her arms. 

Eren really wanted to refuse. It was not polite to take a rosary back to a house of vampires. But a gift was a gift. He nodded to the girl’s mother and knelt down. “My hands are a little full. Can you tuck it in one of the bags?” 

The child stood on tiptoe so she could put it in the bag with his clothes. “Good hunting, sir.” 

He stood again, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you.” 

After bidding the girl and her mother farewell, Eren walked away. Really, these townspeople were so nice. Did they have any idea how lucky they were? Out of all the vampires that could have been here, they had gotten Levi, a vampire that actually cared about the lives of others. 

He didn’t see the rock until he stumbled over it, dropping his bags as he fought to keep his footing. “Damn.” 

“Let me help you with that.” 

Eren jumped and whirled, ready to fight, even without a weapon. Belatedly, he realized it couldn’t be a vampire, since it was still daylight. But the fact that he hadn’t heard the person behind him bothered him. 

Three persons, he realized. Two male, one female. The one male was tall and bulky, the other tall as well, but slightly slimmer. The female was short, but she looked like a fighter. All three of them did, actually. If it came to a fight, he would easily lose. The house was only a few steps away, but he wasn’t sure he could make it inside if he was attacked. 

He smiled cheerily at them, locking his worries behind a façade. “Thank you. I can’t believe I dropped them.” 

The tall lanky male came forward, picking up one bag as Eren grabbed the other. He handed it to Eren, a smile on his face. “I’m Bertholt. That’s Reiner. And the girl is Annie.” 

Eren shuffled the bags so that he had a free hand. “Eren.” As Bertholt reached out to clasp his hand, Eren made sure the silver brace brushed against his fingers. 

Bertholt hissed and backed away, waving his hand frantically. Eren could see the skin on his fingers beginning to blister. 

Reiner stepped up to Bertholt, making a worried sound. When Bertholt turned to him to show him his hand, tears in his eyes, he glared at Eren. “What did you do that for?!” Gently grabbing Bertholt’s hand, he slipped the burned fingers into his mouth to soothe away the hurt. 

“You… you’re werewolves.” Eren accused, his voice strangled. 

Annie had disappeared from view during the exchange. Now she spoke up from behind Eren. “Who taught you about werewolves? Was it the vampire?” 

“What vampire?” Eren’s voice was shaky. He had no weapons on him, didn’t even know how to fight werewolves. _Levi… help…_

“The one whose stench is all over your hair. The one who lives in this house. Why don’t you call him, kid?” 

“We just want to talk to him.” Bertholt tried. “If he isn’t who we are looking for, we’ll let him go.” 

“No you won’t! Vampires are your enemy. You’ll kill him.” 

A glance was passed between the three. Reiner sighed and cracked his knuckles. “I guess we’ll just have to do this the hand way then. Surely he’ll come if we kidnap his prey.” 

Eren took a step back as Reiner stepped forward. “No… don’t. Just leave him alone!” With that he turned, trying to get around Annie to reach the door. 

They caught him too quickly, and with his hands full, he couldn’t do much to fight them. “No! No, stop! Levi! Levi, Levi, _Levi!!!”_

Wood and glass shattered as Levi jumped out of the second story window. He leapt down next to Eren, covered in a long cloak so that no part of his skin was visible. He twisted, kicking out at Annie, forcing her to let Eren go. He scooped up the hunter and his bags, fangs bared savagely at the werewolves. Dark glasses prevented the sun from reaching his eyes. _“Vermin.”_ He snarled, stepping backward. He blew through the front door, slamming it shut so hard that the walls shook. Once inside, he stumbled. 

Eren hit the ground, hard. Looking at Levi, he saw the vampire was doubled over in pain. “Levi?” 

The vampire growled, wrenching the sunglasses and cloak off his body. 

Something slammed against the front door. 

“Basement.” Levi muttered, voice thick with pain. “Hanji and Petra are already there. Bring the bags.” 

“What? Why-?” 

“Just do it!” He went for the stairs, falling down them. 

“Levi!” He took the stairs as fast as he could, maneuvering the bags so he could haul the vampire upright. That was when he noticed the slashes on one of Levi’s arms… and the blackened skin underneath. “Petra! Hanji!” He cried desperately. 

“Here.” The two women came out of a room, helping him with Levi. “Hurry.” Once inside, Petra turned and locked the door behind them. 

Levi had fallen unconscious. Eren hovered nervously as Hanji began unbuttoning Levi’s shirt. He gasped when the arm was revealed. The crisp blackness spread all the way to his shoulder. “What’s happening to him??” 

“He got touched by sunlight. It burns us, continuing until we die. His whole skin will look like that before death claims him.” 

Eren stared. He hadn’t even seen Levi get the cuts that let the sunlight touch his skin. And now the vampire was going to die. Because of him. His chest tightened painfully. “No! No, I don’t want him to die! Please!!” 

“Blood will heal him.” Petra gently touched Eren’s shoulder. 

“Petra, he’ll need too much. He could kill the boy.” 

“I’ll do it.” Eren’s resolve had never been stronger. “But… if I’m bleeding, won’t you come after me too?” 

Hunger flashed in Hanji’s eyes. Then she looked away. “He forbade us. We will go to the corner, away from you. It will be easier to resist. And… this room is well stocked with blood vials. We will be fine.” 

“Is this room safe?” He knew he was wasting precious time, but he had to make sure. 

“Yes. He runs from werewolves. This room has silver lining the walls and the door. They won’t get in.” 

Eren nodded, focusing his attention on Levi. In the time spent talking, the blackness has spread another inch. He bit his lip, afraid he might not be able to save the vampire. He was willingly throwing his life away. Him, a hunter, all because of a vampire. The irony was ridiculous. “Levi. Levi, please. Wake up.” He searched for something sharp to make the first cut. There; a piece of glass wedged in Levi’s boot. Drawing a sharp breath, he jabbed a finger, holding it over Levi’s mouth. 

The effect was instantaneous. Levi’s eyes flew open, slate gray, not a hint of recognition in them. With a snarl, the vampire surged upward, ignoring Eren’s bleeding finger. Ripping open Eren’s shirt, he plunged his fangs harshly into the delicate skin on his neck. 

The hunter gasped. The pain was so intense. He didn’t struggle, but he couldn’t help the whimper that rose in his throat. And Levi didn’t pull away after a short time like he usually did. No, he kept feeding greedily, demanding more with bruising force. 

Eren couldn’t suppress the shudder, the fear, but he still smiled slightly, lifting a hand and placing it on Levi’s back, embracing him. 

That touch woke Levi, brought him back to awareness. His feeding gentled, stopped. Pulling away, he grimaced as he looked at the damaged, bruised flesh on Eren’s neck. “What did… what the hell am I doing?!” 

“The sun touched you.” Hanji’s voice was lower, rougher. The scent of Eren’s blood in the air was affecting her despite the blood vial she held. 

Levi cradled the hunter, who looked back at him sleepily. “I could have killed you, Eren.” 

“I know.” He yawned. “Are you… alright now?” 

I will be.” He’d have to remove the damaged skin to be sure, but he would do that after Eren was asleep. “Sleep.” 

“‘kay. Levi?” 

“Mm?” 

“I’m glad you’re… alive.” Eren turned his head, pressing it against Levi’s chest. 

Levi sighed, lowering his head to brush his lips against the hunter’s hair. “And I’m glad you’re alive still. I could never forgive myself, otherwise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah, please try not to kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens while they are trapped in the safe room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this makes anyone queasy again. I'm not trying to do that, honest.

Chapter 7

Nightmares. Everyone got them at some time or another, but Eren had been lucky enough in his life not to have too many things happen that caused nightmares. Or, that _had_ been the case, but not anymore. This particular nightmare was brutal, shoving his main fear into the limelight. He hadn’t been able to save Levi this time, hadn’t been quick enough to act. He screamed as he watched Levi’s skin blacken, watched the vampire die before his eyes. 

“NO! Levi, no!!” 

“Eren?” 

Eren’s eyes flew open. Breath coming in short pants, he looked around. He was still in the safe room, head in Levi’s lap. The vampire was watching him worriedly. 

He could feel tears falling from his face as he sat up, embracing the vampire tightly. 

Levi stiffened, eyes wide. “E… Eren??” 

Eren buried his face against Levi’s neck. “Don’t die. Please Levi. D… don’t die!” 

Realizing what must have happened, Levi closed his eyes, the slightest of smiles on his face. He wrapped his own arms around the hunter. “You idiot. I’m not going to die.” 

“You sure?” 

He sighed patiently. “Yes, I’m sure. So quit crying. You’re making my shoulder wet.” 

“Sorry.” Eren leaned back, mouth opening in a silent gasp as dizziness suddenly engulfed him. “Why do I feel so weak?” 

The vampire coughed. “I… drank a lot of your blood, much more than I normally would. It’s not surprise you feel a bit light-headed.” He reached forward, brushing away the remaining tears on Eren’s face. 

“Your arm!” Eren suddenly exclaimed. 

“What about it?” 

“It… it’s…” He stared at Levi’s arm. Before, it had been black, from his fingers to his shoulder. Now it was angry red, raw, and oozing. “What happened to it?!” 

“Oh.” Levi turned his arm, examining it. “I had to remove the skin. It never would have healed otherwise.” 

“You… removed…” Eren felt sick. He turned his head away from the grotesque sight, ashamed that he was the reason for Levi’s injury. His eyes focused instead on Levi’s body, and it was a moment before he realized the vampire wasn’t wearing a shirt. He stared openly at the porcelain pale skin, the chiseled muscles. Beautiful. Levi was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

“See something you like?” 

“Yes.” Eren breathed. Then he realized he’d spoken out loud and his fame flamed. The blush deepened when laughter sounded behind them; he’d forgotten all about Hanji and Petra. “U… um, I mean…” 

Levi chuckled, ruffling the hunter’s hair. He opened his mouth to say something, but a loud crash followed by a yelp had him jumping to his feet, facing the door. 

Eren also leapt to his feet, suddenly reeling, falling back to be caught by Levi. 

“You are so rash.” The vampire murmured into his ear. 

“But… what if they get in?” 

“What; you thing you’re strong enough to take on three werewolves?” 

“I have to do something! I can’t just sit here and watch.” 

Levi sighed again. “They won’t get in, brat. This is my safe room, designed to keep werewolves out. The wood, the paint, even the doorknob are all infused with silver.” 

“That… would have been expensive.” 

“Yes. But I’ve had a long time to gather money. I have more at my disposal than you could ever imagine. It is well worth the cost if it protects me from those beasts. Does that put your mind at ease?” 

Eren looked at the door. He knew just on the other side of it were creatures that wouldn’t hesitate to eat everyone in this room. But he’d seen for himself the effect silver had on them. “It helps.” 

“Good.” He gently lowered the hunter to the ground again. “Now; let’s see what you bought. Because you could really do with changing your shirt again.” He reached for the bags. 

“No, wait!” 

Levi recoiled, knocking over the bags. As they fell, the rosary skid across the floor. “What is that doing in there?!” 

“I’m sorry! A child and her mother gifted me with it, and I didn’t know how to say no. I’ll get rid of it as soon as I can!” 

The vampire shook his head, staring at the cross. “No, keep it. You never know when it will come in handy. Just don’t use it against us.” 

“I wouldn’t do that.” He met Levi’s eyes, holding them so he would see the truthfulness of that statement. 

Levi looked away. “You’re being rash again. There might come a time when you _need_ to use it against me.” 

“No. Never.” 

“Brat.” The vampire mumbled half-heartedly, looking over at Hanji and Petra. The two girls were silently watching the exchange. When he caught their eye, they both smiled at him. He could already see Hanji’s scientific mind working hard, and he stifled a groan. He gave the tiniest shake of his head, so fast and slight that the human wouldn’t see it. But it was enough to make Hanji huff at him. 

He turned back to the bags. One held food. The other had clothes. With dismay, he looked at the gray shirt. That wasn’t what he wanted to see. The tan was better, but still not right. Finally, he pulled out the light blue-green one. “Put this on.” He tossed it to Eren. 

The hunter undid what buttons remained on the shirt he was wearing, shrugging out of it. He winced as the movement jarred his bruised neck. He looked up, hoping the vampire hadn’t seen his wince, gasping when cool fingers touched his flesh. He hadn’t even seen Levi move closer. 

The vampire’s expression was unreadable, but the touch of his fingers told Eren how much he regretted what he’d done. “I’m sorry.” It was said as a whisper. 

“You’re alive; that’s the important part. I’d do the same thing again, if needed.” 

“Idiot. Hunters are not supposed to say things like that. You should never have allowed me this close to you.” He leaned closer, replacing his fingers with his lips. 

Eren shivered, unsure of what Levi was doing. The tongue and lips were gentle, but unexpected. He’d thought Levi was going to bite him again, but that didn’t seem to be on the vampires mind right now. He couldn’t deny that what Levi was doing was soothing the tender flesh, but he didn’t really understand what was going on. He didn’t even understand his own feelings right now, his response to this. In truth, he should have been pushing Levi away, but he really only wanted him to be closer. He wanted to embrace the vampire again, and never have to let go. It honestly frightened him. 

Levi stood, walking away. “Put that shirt on already. I can’t think straight when so much of your skin is showing.” 

“Implying that you can normally think?” Eren shot back to cover his confusion. He slipped out of the gray shirt and put on the new one. 

“Brat.” Levi grumbled again. 

“Yes, but you like me this way.” 

The vampire froze. What was he supposed to do now? He looked at the hunter, who was focused on buttoning up his shirt. Silently circling behind him, he bent down. “Eren.” 

Eren turned and looked up with surprised eyes. His mind blissfully emptied as Levi’s lips met his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There; they kissed. Fanfare and all that fun stuff. I hope to have the next chapter up on Tuesday or Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new characters make their appearance.

Chapter 8

Eren opened his eyes, looking tiredly around the room. How many days had they been trapped in here now? Three? Four? He honestly didn’t know. 

Sitting up, he felt something slither off his shoulders and into his lap. It was the green cloak he’d bought for Levi. The vampire had seemed genuinely startled to receive a gift, but he had accepted it. That it was in Eren’s lap now meant it had been placed on him while he slept. He looked around again to find Levi. 

The vampire was staring at the safe room door, his expression brooding. When he realized Eren was awake and watching him, he turned his dark eyes toward him. 

The hunter turned crimson and hastily averted his eyes. Levi hadn’t done anything since that first kiss a few days ago, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still having an effect on Eren. If anyone found out about his feelings for the vampire, they could use that to their advantage. He just couldn’t allow that to happen, so he was doing his best to fight against what he felt. 

He watched as Levi stood and pressed his hand against the door. “This is not good.” The words were quiet, but Eren still heard them. “We need to get out of here. You are almost out of food, and Petra and Hanji need some fresh air.” 

Eren looked over to where the two female vampires were huddled in a corner, asleep. He was sure it was nighttime, but they still slept. “How are we supposed to escape?” 

“I don’t know. If it was just one werewolf, or if Hanji and Petra were older. Hell, even you could be of some use if there were weapons you could get your hands on.” He sighed, punching the door, listening to the answering snarls. “We continue to wait. Hope that they get bored. And hope that they haven’t contacted Erwin yet.” 

“You really think they belong to him?” 

“I’m sure of it.” 

Outside the house, two women approached. “So this is where he decided to settle.” The taller of the two commented, pausing to give the exterior of Levi’s house a once-over. “Yeah, it looks like something someone with his tastes would like.” 

Moonlight reflected in the shorter girl’s eyes as she looked around. “What is that smell?” 

“Werewolves. Probably the reason he hasn’t come for a visit like he was supposed to.” She smiled darkly. “Come on, Krista. Time to chase those dogs out of there.” 

“Yes, Ymir.” 

“Hmph. Only three. Man, Levi has gotten soft.” She raised her voice as the werewolves looked at her. “You pests need to leave.” 

One of them stood and growled at her. 

“Oh really? Well, if you insist.” She darted forward and the wolf let out a sudden pained yelp, limping after the other two that were already fleeing. “Cowards.” Examining the door, she kicked it open. “You seriously couldn’t take on three half grown mutts, Levi?” 

The vampire was standing in front of Eren, weight evenly distributed on his feet, ready to fight if he had to. “I have others to protect.” 

“Oh, I see.” Her eyes flashed over to the two women in the corner. “Petra, Hanji.” Then she noticed movement behind Levi. “A human? You kept one in here to snack on?” 

“He isn’t a snack!” 

“Evidence says otherwise.” She nodded her head toward the colorful bruises she could see above the collar of Eren’s shirt, walking around Levi to stand in front of Eren. 

Levi tensed, but he didn’t make any move to stop Ymir as she pulled down the collar of Eren’s shirt to examine the damage. 

Eren stood still, not sure how to react. This vampire exuded the aura he’d been taught to expect from vampires, and he loathed being touched by her. But he couldn’t understand why Levi wasn’t doing anything, so he waited. Still, he desperately wished for a stake or his crossbow. 

“Multiple bite marks. And I see your arm is healing from being burned, Levi. With him obviously being the one you feed on, how can you not call him a snack?” 

“He isn’t.” Levi grumbled resolutely. 

“Well, he can be for me. He’s cute, he’s used to being bit, and I think you deserve some punishment.” She lowered her head. 

The rosary was suddenly in Eren’s hand, placed there by porcelain-pale hands marred by new and old burns. He raised it toward the female vampire, who glared daggers at him as she backed away. 

“What the hell, Levi?!” The female snarled. 

“He’s _mine.”_ Levi growled back, pulling Eren tightly against him. 

Ymir stared. “Oh! You’re in love with him!” She gave him time to deny it, grinning when he didn’t. “Hey, Krista! Levi’s in love with a human!” 

The petite female walked into the room, a gentle smile on her face. “You were too, once.” 

“Yes, but I turned you quickly enough.” 

“Sh… she’s a vampire?” Eren asked in surprise, looking over the adorable blond. 

Ymir pulled Krista into an embrace. “I know! Isn’t she just the cutest?” She nuzzled Krista lovingly. 

Eren stared at Ymir, surprised by the sudden personality change. 

“Don’t let her fool you.” Levi murmured quietly into his ear. “She’s only nice where Krista is concerned.” Clearing his throat, he looked pointedly at Ymir. “To what do I owe the honors of your visit?” 

“You didn’t come during the time you were supposed to, so I came looking for you instead.” 

“I’m only late by one day. But I am grateful to you for chasing off the werewolves.” 

“Why did they leave?” Eren was confused. If Levi wasn’t able to chase off three werewolves, how come Ymir could? 

“They weren’t strong enough to take on Ymir. Ymir is the oldest vampire, Eren. Krista is her fledgling.” 

“Oh.” Eren squeaked. That made some things make a lot more sense now. Like why she seemed so dangerous. And why Levi hadn’t stopped her from touching him. 

“Speaking of fledglings…” Ymir began. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Eren will stay human because that’s what I want.” 

Eren looked down at the male who was hugging him so fiercely. Turning. They were talking about turning him into a vampire. He was a bit surprised that Levi refused it so quickly, but it made him feel pleasantly warm. He brushed his hand against Levi’s arm, getting the smallest twitch of acknowledgement in return. 

“It would make things easier for you.” Ymir pressed. “I’ll even turn him for you, if you don’t feel up to doing it.” 

“Ymir, enough.” Levi released his hold on Eren, folding his arms and glaring at the female vampire. “I have no intention of turning him, ever.” 

“Aww, you’re no fun. Moving on to other things, I have a job for you.” She paused for dramatic effect. “Hannes has been making too many fledglings.” 

Levi grimaced. “He should know better. He’s almost as old as I am.” 

“I need you to take care of him.” 

“Fine. But I’m making sure everything is in order here before I go.” 

Ymir shrugged. “Suit yourself. Just get it done quickly.” She spared another glance to Eren, then turned around and walked back out the door. Krista was quick to follow her, that gentle smile still on her face. 

All was silent for a few minutes. Until Eren spoke. “Um… what just happened?” 

Levi sighed. “That’s Ymir for you. Quick in, quick out.” 

“Is she evil?” 

“Maybe. I’m glad you were gifted with that rosary. Although I didn’t think this was how you’d be using it.” He turned toward Petra and Hanji, who had not said a single word since Ymir showed up. “Are you two alright?” 

They didn’t speak, didn’t even acknowledge him, but from where Eren was standing, he could tell they were shaking. 

Levi walked over to them, kneeling down in front of them. A snap of his fingers got their attention, and they watched as he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, pushing the sleeves back above him elbows. “Drink.” He commanded, holding out his arms in front of them. “It will calm you.” He winced as two pair of fangs slid through his flesh. 

“What’s wrong with them?” 

“The one who created them and then tortured them was Ymir’s brother. She knew about it, but did nothing to stop it. Her aura is similar to her brother’s, so it reminds them what they went through.” 

“You killed Ymir’s brother?” 

“Yes. It wasn’t easy, and Ymir hates me for doing it, but it would have been necessary sooner or later. She can’t kill me, though, so she sends me to do her dirty work as a way to get back at me.” 

Petra was first to release Levi’s arm, gently tugging on Hanji to do the same. “Thank you, Levi.” The soft-spoken female sounded unusually subdued. 

“You’re welcome. Take Hanji and go get some fresh air. Human blood hot from the vein will help too. But be careful in choosing who to bite, and don’t kill anyone.” 

Petra nodded and the two women left the room. 

“Why didn’t Hanji say anything?” 

Levi rubbed his wrists absently. “Hanji… was once a very vibrant, outspoken woman. But her creator broke her. She’s working hard to gain back what she once was, but it isn’t easy for her. She is ashamed by what she went through, ashamed that it still affects her so much.” Checking to make sure he got all the drying blood off his wrists, he stood. “Let’s go see what damage has been done to my house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I have really bad writer's block right now. Getting this chapter out was a hassle and a half. But I promised to have it up by Wednesday, so here it is. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. It depends entirely on when this writer's block breaks.


	9. Mini chapter- Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini chapter about what the werewolves are doing while guarding the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in an attempt to break free of the writer's block. It is short, as it's designed to be. And I changed the rating because of what is done in this chapter. If you don't like gore, I advise you to skip over this one. I hope to have the next chapter out soon.

Chapter 9 

Bertholt was beyond bored. They had been sitting here, guarding the door for two days, with nothing to show for it. The vampires hadn’t tried to come out, and the three werewolves hadn’t had anything to eat. Frustrated, the charcoal gray werewolf stood, voicing low growls, explaining in their own language that he was going to get a drink. 

Reiner merely told him to be careful since it was still daylight, keeping his eyes eagerly on the door the vampires were on the other side of. 

He knew it was daylight, he thought with a grumble. He was only going to the stream he could smell beyond the vampire’s house. He wasn’t stupid enough to go into town looking like this. That would be signing a death warrant. 

Finding the stream was no trouble, and he bent his massive form to take a long drink. Once done he lay down, looking at his muddled reflection in the slowly moving water. All werewolves were much bigger than normal wolves, but because of Bertholt’s human tallness, he was even more massive than expected. His fur was deep gray, marred by a lighter gash across his muzzle. The scar was from his early days as a were, earned by Annie before the two became friends. He shifted, dipping one front paw into the water, watching the small fish flee. 

So engrossed in the water, he didn’t hear the human until she let out a small gasp. Instantly jumping to his paws, he pulled his lips back to reveal giant teeth, a snarl ripping from his throat. 

The human girl trembled, but she didn’t flee like most humans would. If she had, he would not have been able to ignore the predatory instinct to chase and kill. The two stared at each other, Bertholt’s eyes noticing with interest that the girl held a small basket half-full with flowers. Looking around, he suddenly realized the entire area was covered in flowers, a mixture of white, orange, yellow, and pink. 

“W… werewolf…” She whispered. 

He growled again, but it was softer. As long as she didn’t run, he would be able to control himself. Even though he was very hungry. 

She finally tore her eyes away from him, humming quietly to herself as she reached for flowers near her feet. The hum calmed him even more, and he returned to laying in the grass, watching her. 

“Werewolf?” 

He must have dozed for a few minutes, because the word startled him, and his eyes flew open to discover she was only a foot away from him. He lifted his lip in warning, but she only gave him a shy smile. 

“Thank you for not attacking me.” Digging into her now full basket, she pulled out a brilliant orange flower, carefully placing it by his paws. Then she turned and disappeared into the trees. 

It was dark by the time he left the stream, leaving the flower floating in the water. He arrived back to discover Annie had gone hunting, and she and Reiner were halfway through a small human carcass. Feeling the hunger gnawing at him, he joined in, growling when they tried to fight him for a blood-rich leg. 

After the feast, he sat back and proceeded to clean his muzzle. Something under one front paw caught his attention and he raised it up, staring for a long time at the crushed orange flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, ugh. Yes, the human they eat is the girl that was picking flowers. Don't hate me for it. They're werewolves, after all.  
> And no, she isn't the same girl that gave Eren the rosary.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to counteract the gruesome mini-chapter. And things start to get moving again.

Chapter 10 

“Sir?” 

Erwin turned to face the three werewolves. He could see that Reiner was limping heavily, supported by the other two. “You would only be back for one reason.” 

“Yes. We found the one you are looking for.” 

“And all of you had to report? Someone should have stayed to make sure he doesn’t flee.” 

“Ymir showed up, sir.” 

“Oh? Interesting. Tell me everything you know.” 

“There’s… one more thing.” Reiner winced, trying to salute his leader. “There is a hunter with him. His name is Eren.” 

Erwin smiled cruelly. “That’s just perfect. We will talk, and then I have some plans to set in motion. Sit, all three of you. And good work.” 

“Thank you, Sir.”   
…………………………………………………………………  
Eren rubbed the towel against his damp hair, trying to remove the remaining water. He had taken a shower, per Levi’s request. Now, clad in his new tan shirt, which did not have a collar, he set the towel aside and went in search of the vampire. 

He found him sitting on the front steps, staring at the Moon. Water droplets still clung to the edges of his hair, testimony that he had also showered. He glanced at the hunter as Eren sat next to him. “I wish the stench of werewolves was cleaned as easily.” 

“I can’t smell anything.” 

Levi snorted. “Human senses are too dull. Trust me, though, it stinks.” 

The werewolves hadn’t done as much damage to the house as Levi feared. The worst damage was a large reddish-brown stain right outside the safe room door. Eren didn’t want to think too much about it, but seeing the hunger in Levi’s eyes confirmed it had been human in origin. Other than that, there were a few pieces of broken furniture, and fur coating some of the walls. “Do you want me to clean up while you’re gone?” 

“If you can. Hanji should be able to help you get rid of the smell. I have plenty of chemicals that will eliminate the bloodstains.” He paused, leaning back on his arms to look at the Moon again. “Hannes doesn’t live nearby, so I will be gone for several days. Look after Hanji and Petra while I’m gone, would you? I don’t think the werewolves will come back, so you should be okay. And make sure you keep that rosary on you at all times.” 

“Worried, Levi?” Eren teased. 

The vampire gave him a slashing glare. “Over you, brat? Never.” 

Eren grimaced. He didn’t mean to peak the vampire’s sharp temper. “I… I’m sorry.” 

Levi sighed. “No, don’t be. I am worried. I don’t expect Erwin to sit idly by. You could easily be attacked while I’m gone. If Ymir wasn’t who she is, I would have told her to shove it. So I will just have to do this as quickly as possible and hope nothing happens to you.” 

The hunter looked at his hands, debating on bringing up what he was thinking about. He’d been wondering ever since the kiss he and Levi had shared, and what Ymir had said basically confirmed it. “Levi, do you… do you like me?” 

He didn’t answer at first. He blinked slowly, watching color flood Eren’s face. “Like? Hmm, that’s not the word I would use. Not strong enough. But it will do.” 

Eren’s fist clenched. “How… will this work? I’m a hunter; you’re a vampire.” 

“Technically you’ve never killed any vampires, even though you went through training to be a hunter. Do you want to kill me?” 

“What? No!” 

“Then there’s no problem, is there? You won’t kill me, and I won’t turn you into a vampire. There’s nothing to worry about.” He turned his gray eyes toward the hunter. “Get over here.” 

Eren held his breath, scooting closer to Levi. He gasped as an arm snaked around his waist, and Levi placed his head on Eren’s shoulder. He shivered as Levi’s nose brushed along his skin. 

“I could get used to this.” Levi murmured, inhaling Eren’s scent. Feeling the urge to bite the skin under his mouth, he turned his head again to look at the Moon. 

“Where are Hanji and Petra?” Eren asked. 

Levi smirked at the hitch he heard in the other male’s voice. “Still out hunting. They needed it, after what we’ve gone through.” 

“Do… do you need to eat?” 

“I’m not keeping you here for me to bite!” Levi growled. 

“No. I know. But… you are thirsty, aren’t you?” 

Levi raised his head, meeting Eren’s eyes. “Yes.” Licking his lips, he nudged Eren’s head to the side and slid his fangs through his neck, feeling a shocking wave of desire at Eren’s sharp intake of breath. He paused in his feeding. “Do you resent this?” 

“No. I know I shouldn’t allow it, and if it was any other vampire, I wouldn’t. But since it’s you, it’s okay.” 

Smiling slightly, Levi slid his fangs in again. When he felt he had taken enough, but no so much that Eren would be weakened, he pressed featherlight kisses along the bite mark, waiting to make sure it would stop bleeding. Licking the blood from his lips, he met eyes with Eren again, leaning forward to press their lips together. 

Eren’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss. It was gentle and caring, and pleasure thrummed through his veins when Levi’s tongue flicked out, seeking entrance. He opened his mouth and the vampire slid his tongue inside, slowly exploring. It was strange to Eren to be able to taste blood. His blood, he realized, as he swiped his tongue across Levi’s, getting a surprised gasp in return. 

Levi broke the kiss, leaning up to nip along Eren’s cheekbones, trailing light kisses up until he was able to lick at the edges of Eren’s eyes. “You have to stay safe.” He warned. “I can tell you now, it would get to me if you were used against me.” 

“I’ll be safe, Levi.” Eren assured him. “I have to make a trip down to the village to get more food, but we’ll stay indoors after that. I’ll keep Hanji and Petra safe too.” 

“See that you do.” He leaned against Eren again, enjoying the fact that Eren’s arms were now around _him._

They stayed that way for quite some time, just enjoying each other’s company. Only when Hanji and Petra returned did Levi stand with a grimace. “I will be back as soon as I can.” Exchanging a last intense glance with Eren, he walked into the night, soon surrounded by the rising mist. 

Eren’s heart clenched painfully. He couldn’t help feeling that something was about to occur, something that would change all of their lives.   
……………………………………………………………….  
“Armin.” 

He faced the girl that had suddenly crashed through the front door of his house. “Mikasa?! What is it?” 

Mikasa’s fist was tightly clenched around a piece of paper. “Erwin’s people found Eren. That midget vampire has him. He wants us to go rescue Eren… and to exterminate any vampires we find.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, after the first couple of comments for chapter 9, even though I warned everyone it would hold gore, I decided to put this much-needed fluff up as an apology. Dunno when I'll have the next chapter up, but I will try to have it up within the week.


	11. Mini chapter- Levi vs Hannes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's fight with Hannes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter's a bit sad. And really short. I've been distracted by Pokemon X, but I'll try to update again soon.

Chapter 11

Levi continued on as soon as he could. He wished this assignment didn’t need to take this long, but Hannes didn’t live nearby. So he had to travel a fair distance, only able to do so at night since he was a vampire. It had already been one day since he’d last seen Eren, and he already missed the hunter. Ridiculous really. He still couldn’t believe how hard he’d fallen for the other male. And he’d even only saved him on a whim, saved him because he thought it was a waste to lose such determination. 

A crunch to his side had him turning. Moonlight flashed off bared teeth. “So. You’re one of his fledglings.” 

The male glared back at him. “I don’t care what you do to him; I’ve hated him since he created me. But don’t hurt my sister.” 

“I am only here for Hannes. The others die only if they attack me or can’t control themselves.” 

“I will help my sister control herself.” The male challenged. 

Levi considered the male. “Very well. Come with me then.”   
……………………………………  
“So you’ve come.” 

“You should have known Ymir would send me.” Levi folded his arms across his chest. “You know better, Hannes.” 

Hannes shook his head. “I couldn’t help myself, Levi. It’s too much fun turning humans.” 

“You always have had a twisted sense of humor.” He looked around, but none of the other vampires looked like they would attack. “You know how this ends.” 

“Yes. With you dead.” Hannes raised his hand, and two fledglings rushed Levi. 

Swearing, the vampire jumped up, landing on one of his attackers, snapping her neck in the process. Fangs pierced his shoulder and he twisted, dispatching the other. “You really want them all to die here with you?” 

“Only one of us will die here tonight. It won’t be me.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

The battle lasted for several hours. Sometime during the battle, the male fledgling that had approached Levi disappeared with a female in tow. He silently wished them well, hoping he wouldn’t be sent to destroy them some day. 

Levi tightened his hand around Hannes’s neck, panting. He had several wounds from all the vampires he’d had to fight, but they would heal in time. He glared down at the condemned male. “Why?” 

“I… was lonely.” Hannes wheezed. Tears slid down his face. “Being a vampire… is lonely. I never… found the right… one. Can’t you… understand that?” 

“I can. But that doesn’t give you leave to do whatever you please. Humans should not have to suffer for your loneliness. If it was really that bad, you should have asked for death long ago.” He dug his fingers into the flesh. 

Hannes coughed harshly. “Keep on… thinking that… Levi. Being good… good luck… with that. You’ll… discover that… loneliness… too. Eventually.” 

Levi’s glare darkened. Closing his hand firmly, he felt the bones crunch. Hannes’s head flopped uselessly to the side. Growling, he tossed the body away. 

The words hurt him, because he knew they were true. If he hadn’t found Eren, it was only a matter of time before he too would have succumbed to loneliness. Even with his love of human life. So he understood all too well where Hannes was coming from. But creating fledglings just to ease the loneliness was a stupid way to go about it. It was the right way, though, if you wanted to end up on a hunter’s list. 

 

Grimacing at the blood covering his arms, he walked through the now vacated house, searching for the washroom. Once he found it, he pumped some water into a bucket. Then he drew back his sleeves and placed his arms in the water, gasping at how icy it was. He watched the water turn crimson, feeling a little sick. He hated having to kill so much. Yes, it was necessary, but he didn’t like it. He never had. Once, he might have challenged Ymir, but not now. Not when he had people he wanted to protect. 

His arms were frozen but clean when he stood again, emptying the bucket. Giving a last look around the house, he left it and the mess behind. He wanted to be home, home with the three he cared about. But he wouldn’t make it there tonight. It would be at least one more day, depending on how quickly he traveled. And right now, all he wanted was to be in Eren’s arms, hearing the hunter’s thundering heartbeat. Sighing, he started toward home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Armin come back into the picture, and shit hits the fan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE NEW TAG!!! I don't want anyone to be surprised by what happens in this chapter. The character in question doesn't actually die, but I thought a warning was in order.

Chapter 12

Eren sat on the floor, his back against the wall, staring at nothing. Levi had been gone for three days. Three boring days. He couldn’t help but worry about him. Something could happen to him, and Eren wouldn’t even know it. He was an older vampire, but he wasn’t invincible. And Hanji and Petra weren’t helping. The two were still unusually subdued after Ymir’s visit. As a result, it had been very quiet. 

He looked down at the braces covering his wrists. He had kept them on just in case the werewolves had come back. But they didn’t. 

The hunter sighed. He wanted Levi to come back. He wanted to hug him, to hold him close. To kiss him, if that was what the vampire wanted. It was what _he_ wanted. 

A sudden, quiet knock at the front door made him jump to his feet. He couldn’t see outdoors, but he knew it wasn’t dark yet. Which meant it couldn’t possibly be Levi. Especially since the vampire would use a key instead of knocking. It might be the werewolves; they could walk around in daylight. But knocking quietly didn’t seem like something they’d do. 

The knock came again. Deciding he wouldn’t know unless he actually opened the door, he stepped closer to it, cracking it open and looking outside. “A… Armin??!” 

“Eren? Oh Eren, you’re okay!” The short blond pushed open the door and launched himself at Eren, hugging him fiercely. “Thank goodness! We were so worried!” 

“We?” Eren repeated weakly. 

She came through the door, crossbow raised, glancing around with cold eyes. “Where’s the midget?” 

“Mikasa? What are you both doing here?” 

“Rescuing you.” 

“Resc- Mikasa, I don’t need rescuing. I could leave at any time. I choose not to.” 

She simply looked at him. “Brainwashed. Erwin said you might be.” 

Before Eren could answer, a sleepy voice sounded from the stairs. “Eren? Who’zit?” 

Eren gasped as Mikasa aimed her bow. “No!” Wrenching himself free of Armin’s hold, he grabbed the bow and hauled down on it. “Mikasa, leave her alone! Hanji hasn’t hurt anyone!” 

“You’re protecting a vampire?!” Mikasa demanded angrily. “Just how badly did that shorty brainwash you???” 

“Hunters?” Hanji’s voice was suddenly cold. But with the front door open, she couldn’t come any closer. “What do you want?” 

“Hanji, get out of here!” Eren yelled, fighting with Mikasa over the crossbow. “Take Petra and lock yourself in your room!” 

“But-” 

“Do it!” 

“Why are you protecting vampires?!” 

“Because they’ve done nothing wrong!” He sighed in relief when he heard Hanji walk away. “Leave us alone! Just go away and pretend you didn’t find us!” 

“Eren…” Armin began, but Mikasa cut him off. 

“I can’t do that. I have my orders to eliminate the vampires here. Erwin should have told us how bad it would be. Sorry for this, Eren. You’ll thank me once you’re yourself again.” She yanked forward, shoving a fist harshly into Eren’s stomach. He made a strangled sound and crumpled. 

“Mikasa!” Armin protested. 

“It was necessary. It seems like the midget isn’t here. Let’s set a trap for him.”   
……………………………………………  
Eren’s head throbbed when he awoke. He felt sick, like he needed to vomit. Groaning, he turned his head to the side and retched violently. Once done, he blinked open his eyes and took in his surroundings. 

It was dark. That alone caused him to panic. Finding himself outside didn’t help. He could still see the house, but it was more than a few steps away. He shifted, discovering his hands were bound. “What the hell?!” 

“Mikasa said it was necessary, that you would try to stop her if you were bound.” 

Eren turned his head, groaning as his vision swam. “Armin, until me! You’ve got it all wrong! Levi isn’t the enemy. Please!” 

“You know I can’t do that. We’re hunters, Eren! We hunt vampires! How can you protect the one that held you captive?” 

“He didn’t hold me captive. He saved my life! Why can’t you understand that??” 

“Vampires don’t save anyone. They only kill.” The pain in Armin’s eyes gave away his thoughts. “They took away my parents. That’s why we became hunters.” 

“I know, but you’re wrong about Levi!” 

“I don’t want to hear anymore!” 

“Armin!” 

The blond hunter aimed a wild punch, catching Eren on his cheek. He sucked in a breath at the sudden pain, glaring at Armin. What could he say to make the other male see reason?   
………………………………………………………  
Levi approached his house, a small smile on his face. Finally, he’d be able to see the obnoxious, adorable hunter again. He could hardly wait to press their lips together. He was feeling rather thirsty, but that could wait. He wanted to enjoy Eren’s company before asking for blood. 

He almost didn’t hear the footsteps behind him, as focused as he was on getting inside. He whirled, eyes widening as he took in the crossbow aimed at him. “Well, this is a surprise. I didn’t expect to see you again, hunter.” 

“Funny. I was looking forward to seeing you again. I can finish what I started.” 

“Oh? Tell me; am I actually the one you were sent to kill?” 

“You are.” 

The vampire laughed. “So he finally had the nerve to do it. Since you’re so intent on killing me, can I at least know your name?” 

“Why does it matter to you?” 

“Curiosity.” 

“It’s Mikasa.” 

Levi stared at her, seeing her in a new light. “Eren’s friend? Does he know you’re here?” 

“He knows. He tried to tell me you and your females aren’t bad.” 

“He would say that.” Exasperated amusement colored his voice. “You don’t believe him?” 

“I was warned he would be brainwashed.” 

“Brainwashed?” Levi’s eyes darkened. “Oh yes, it has to be something I did. He couldn’t possibly _want_ to stay here. Where is he?” 

“Away from you.” 

“If you’ve hurt him-” Levi threatened. 

“You’ll what? I’ll kill you before you take one step closer to me.” 

Eren could see the two arguing from where he was. He struggled hard against the ropes. “Armin, please!” 

Armin turned away, resolutely ignoring him. 

“You know, you hunters are really stupid and stubborn.” Hanji overwhelmed Armin quickly, holding the hunter in an unbreakable grip. 

“Eren, hurry. You have to save Levi.” Petra quickly worked at the ropes on Eren’s hands and feet. “You know this is wrong.” 

“I know.” He winced, rubbing feeling back into his arms and legs. He looked over at Armin’s panicked eyes. “Hanji, don’t bite him. He doesn’t know any better.” 

“I’m not hungry right now. Just save Levi.” 

Eren stood, grimacing at the sharp pains, lurching toward Mikasa and Levi. 

“So ridiculous.” Levi mused, watching Mikasa. “You won’t even consider the option that Eren might be telling the truth.” 

“Stop saying his name, filth.” Mikasa growled. 

“Why? It’s his name. What would you rather I call him? Dinner? An idiot? Or, would you prefer, the one I love?” 

“You _dare-”_ Anger churned inside Mikasa. Seeing red, she let the arrow fly. 

“Leviiii!” 

There was a gasp of pain and Eren was in his arms. Eren, who had an arrow protruding from his back. “Eren? Eren, no!” 

The bow fell from Mikasa’s hands. “No. No, why?” 

Levi sank to the ground, cradling Eren. “Why? Why?! Eren!” 

The hunter blinked at Levi, eyes glazed in pain. “I couldn’t… let her kill… you. Not you.” He coughed and blood dribbled down his chin. “I love… you.” 

“No. Don’t die. Please d… don’t die.” Levi’s voice broke. 

“Sorry.” He raised a hand and pressed it against the vampire’s cheek. “Kiss… me?” 

A sob ripped from Levi’s throat as he complied. When he pulled away, his tears fell on the hunter’s peaceful face. “Eren?” He moved his fingers to the hunter’s chest, feeling for a pulse. The heart still beat, barely. 

Mikasa sank to the ground, desolation on her face. “He… protected you. Why? Why would he save you? He… died… for you.” 

“No.” Levi fixed his eyes on the female hunter. “I can still save him. If I turn him, I can save him. It’s not what I wanted. He will hate me for it, and he will hate you. But he will be alive, in a sense. It’s up to you.” 

Mikasa’s heart was heavy. Decide if Eren died or became a vampire? Could she make that decision? Could she live with Eren being a vampire? “Do it.” She told him firmly. “Change him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get better! I promise there will be a good ending to this. We just have to get through some angst first.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's first experiences as a fledgling. Contains smut.

Chapter 13 

Levi grimaced. Mikasa chose what he would have in this situation, but that didn’t mean he liked it. “I was never going to turn him.” He mumbled quietly. “I only wanted to protect him.” 

“That’s all… I ever wanted too.” Mikasa heard the vampire sigh. Tears slid down her face as she watched him bend his head toward Eren, brushing lips over his forehead. 

The vampire tilted Eren’s head to the side and gently slid his fangs through the skin. He took a decent amount, enough to curb his thirst, enough to meet the requirement for changing someone. Pulling back his sleeve, he tore his fangs across his own wrist, watching the blood run. He closed his mouth over the wound, filling his mouth with blood. Then he pressed his lips against Eren’s, forcing the hunter’s mouth open. _Please drink._ He silently begged. _I don’t want to lose you._ He felt Eren’s throat convulse as the blood slid down it. Dying though he was, his body still performed that one small motion, the one that Levi needed it to do. 

Levi listened to Eren’s heartbeat, listened to it beat its last. He mourned the loss, but it was a necessary thing. He only hoped he’d been quick enough to prevent the permanent death. 

At first, nothing happened. Eren’s body remained prone in his arms for several tense minutes. Then Eren’s back arched, his body rising to an impossible angle. 

“What’s happening?!” 

“Turning isn’t easy.” The vampire told the female hunter with another sigh. “It is extremely painful to have your heart stop and still continue to live. Plus, his body is changing, becoming vampiric instead of human. It won’t take that long.” He closed his arms around the hunter, whose mouth was open in a silent scream, hugging him tightly as if to alleviate the pain. “I’m sorry, so very sorry.” He murmured into Eren’s ear. 

After another few minutes, Eren’s body relaxed. Levi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, carefully standing, still cradling the ex-hunter. He looked around, taking in Mikasa’s tear-stained face, finally noticing Petra, Hanji, and Armin. “Come inside, all of you.” Turning, he didn’t bother to see if anyone had followed. 

Mikasa ran after him, grabbing onto his arm, earning her a burning glare. “Now what happens?” 

“We wait for Eren to wake. He will need blood.” He sized her up. “Fledglings can be unpredictable, especially when newly created. I won’t let him kill you, but you should be the one to give up your blood for his first feeding. Think of it as repayment for taking his life.”   
……………………………………………………  
Eren woke slowly. His body felt sore, like he’d been trampled by a herd of horses. His throat was hot and painfully dry, and he swallowed to try and alleviate the pain. When he did, something sharp pricked his tongue. Feeling carefully, he explored his new fangs, fighting back the wave of sudden panic. 

“He’s waking up.” A velvety voice coated with sorrow spoke. 

Eren turned his head toward the sound, blinking open heavy eyes. His focus sharped onto Levi and he licked his lips. “Levi.” He croaked. Swallowing, he tried again. “Levi.” 

Levi inhaled sharply. Hearing his name spoken like _that_ was the last thing he’d expected. His own mouth was suddenly dry. “You need to drink, Eren. There’s a human here willing to be your first meal.” 

Eren’s eyes dilated as Mikasa stepped closer. At that moment, he didn’t recognize her. He only saw food. He surged upward from the bed he was in, latching onto the human’s arm and pulling himself upright. Running his tongue up her neck, he plunged his fangs into the skin, drinking greedily. 

Mikasa flinched. She knew this was Eren, but still, to have a vampire feeding off her… She shifted uncomfortably, trying not to show how in pain she was. It didn’t take long for her to begin to feel dizzy and still Eren didn’t let go. 

A hand curled around Eren’s neck, pulling him away from Mikasa. “Enough, Eren. You’ll kill her if you continue.” 

Eren whirled with a snarl, eyes clearing when Levi looked calmly back at him. “I… Levi?” 

“Leave us.” Levi told the hunter, who had her hand covering the bite mark on her neck. “Go get the other hunter to doctor you and wait with him and the others. We’ll be down in a bit. All of us need to talk about what happens next.” 

She glared at him, about to protest, but stopped when Eren began twining cat-like around him. Fighting back jealousy, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Levi allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed, eyebrow raising when Eren sat in his lap, legs straddling him. “You sure about this, brat?” 

“Yes.” Eren breathed, moving his hips and getting a hiss from Levi. “Aren’t you?” 

The older vampire looked down. “I thought you would hate me. For what I had to do.” He met Eren’s eyes pleadingly. “I didn’t want to turn you.” 

“I know. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Eren… I…” 

“Shut _up_ , Levi.” The fledgling growled, swiveling his hips again. He pressed his lips against Levi’s already parted ones, dominating him. He owned their kiss, drowning Levi in desire until he began to fight back for dominance. Their actions became frenzied as each decided this was taking too long. Clothes tore and were thrown carelessly on the floor, and they came together again for more breathless kisses. 

Levi sucked on Eren’s neck hard enough to bruise, groaning loudly when Eren lowered his body down onto Levi’s throbbing cock. The other male’s body was so warm, so tight. And Eren’s pained gasp certainly did nothing to help him remain sane. “Are you… okay?” He asked gruffly. 

“Yes. It’s just a… little painful.” He shifted slightly, trying to deal with the discomfort, biting his lip as sudden pleasure went through him. Rocking forward, he licked Levi’s collarbone. “I love you, Levi.” 

Levi smiled. “I love you too.” He gripped Eren’s hips, sliding him up and down his cock, causing them both to gasp. He continued to bounce the fledgling above him, slamming into him hard each time he came down. 

Eren came first, his cry strangled. Levi lasted only seconds longer than him, biting Eren’s shoulder to stifle his own cry. 

They lay together on the bed, panting, slowly coming down from their high. 

A sob reached Levi’s ears, and he rolled onto his side so that he could look at Eren. “What’s wrong? Didn’t you like what we just did?” 

“It’s… it’s not that. I wanted you. No, it’s… I bit Mikasa. I’m hideous.” 

“No you aren’t!” Levi snapped. He sighed and slid his arms around Eren, embracing him. “Mikasa chose to have me turn you. Just like she chose to let you feed from her. If you don’t believe me, you can ask her yourself.” 

Eren turned in Levi’s arms, facing him. “I believe you. I still don’t like it. The only thing that makes me happy is that I was able to save your life.” 

Levi ghosted his lips over Eren’s. “You scared the shit out of me. Brat.” He affectionately ruffled Eren’s hair. “We can rest if you want. But the others are waiting for us. We have a lot to talk about.” 

The fledgling yawned. “Sleep. Shower. Then talk.” Closing his eyes, Eren snuggled closer to Levi and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, see? I told y'all it'd get better. Hope you like. This story didn't want me to go into a lot of detail with the smut, so I didn't.   
> I will try to update within the week.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing of plans

Chapter 14

Later, rested, clean, and dressed in new clothes, Levi and Eren sat with the other two vampires and the two hunters. Eren continued to hold Levi’s hand, not willing to stop touching him. He saw sadness in Mikasa’s eyes and swallowed hard. He’d always known she had a crush on him and had done nothing to deter it. But now wasn’t time to discuss that. He was with Levi and she would have to learn to deal with that. 

“Hunter.” Levi began, turning his silvery eyes on Mikasa. “You said Erwin sent you. May I see the order?” 

She frowned at him but silently handed it over, shivering in contempt when their fingers brushed. 

Levi looked it over before passing it to Hanji and Petra. “Read this.” 

Petra’s eyes widened. “All vampires in residence?” 

“Interesting, isn’t it?”

“What’s so interesting about it?” Armin asked in confusion. 

Levi looked at the blond hunter. “Because that means Eren is included in the death warrant.” 

“What? No! He wasn’t a vampire when we got here!” 

“He is now. Time doesn’t matter to an order. And anyway, he either figured something like this would happen, or thought I would have changed Eren by now. Apparently the centuries have addled his brain.” 

Blank looks followed his statement, and Eren softly touched his face. “They will need to know what you told me for them to understand.” 

Levi closed his eyes in pain. “Erwin is my brother.” He whispered. 

“Impossible.” 

Eren glared at Mikasa. “Not impossible. Don’t you see? We’ve been lied to all along!” 

“Eren. You don’t really believe him, do you?” 

“I’ve seen the evidence with my own eyes.” Eren told Armin with a sigh. 

“But… brothers?” 

“We were once, yes. Several centuries ago. But while I was turned into a vampire, he was attacked by and became a werewolf. I know it’s hard to believe. Trust me, I wish it wasn’t the truth.” Levi sighed heavily. “But I’ve seen his werewolf form. And…” He stood, pulling up a pant leg, revealing a mass of twisted, burned flesh. “He did this to me. Holy water wounds don’t heal. This was the last time we fought, when we both almost died.” He sat back down, taking Eren’s hand in his again. “Look; I’m not proud of being a vampire. But at least I only kill when necessary. He’s killed for the sole purpose of finding and destroying me.” He glanced at Armin. “You. Eren said your parents were killed by vampires, that that was the reason you three became hunters. Are you sure that’s how they really died?” 

Armin stiffened. “Of course it is!” 

“I have my suspicions. Wounds by vampires can be easily created. Especially since you’ve been taught that we’re savage, bloodthirsty creatures. Did you actually see the bodies?” 

He shook his head, but Mikasa sighed. “I did.” 

“You what?” 

“I insisted, Armin. I had to know, had to see.” She was quiet for a moment, thinking. “Their throats… were nearly torn out.” She heard Armin swallow hard. 

“Don’t you think that’s odd? Eren is a brand new fledgling. I told you how unpredictable they can be. He didn’t know who you were at the time, yet your pretty neck is still intact. All you have to show is one rather deep bite mark. In your time as a hunter, have you _ever_ seen a vampire tear its prey’s throat out?” 

“No.” 

There was silence around the table for several long minutes. 

“A werewolf?” 

“Yes.” 

It was Mikasa’s turn to sigh heavily. “We don’t know how to fight werewolves.” 

“Speed, skill, and silver. Even then it isn’t easy. But unfortunately, it will come down to a fight. Once he learns that you didn’t kill me, he will know we talked. Your lives will be in danger. It is best if we strike first. If I… had been stronger, I would have killed him a long time ago. Then you wouldn’t be in this situation, and Eren never would have needed to be turned.” 

“He is still your brother.” Hanji reminded him. “You know you still care for him. That’s why you can’t kill him; it has nothing to do with strength.” 

“If we are really going to do this…” Armin began slowly, not yet okay with the idea of killing their leader. “We will need a better plan than just walking into the hunter headquarters. That would basically be suicide for the three of you.” 

“That’s why the six of us are here.” Levi told the hunter. “To come up with some way that all of us leave there alive.” 

“If… I might make a suggestion?” Petra spoke up quietly. “No one else yet knows Eren is a vampire. He could easily walk in there with the other two, under the pretense that they rescued him and are reporting back.” 

“They’d find out the moment someone started bleeding.” Armin pointed out. “Not all of us come back from our missions unscathed.” 

Eren wanted to protest; he really did. But he could feel the tightness in his throat at the thought of blood. No; that wouldn’t be an option. His friends would not die because of him. “People have to see.” His voice cracked, so he cleared his throat and continued when they all looked at him. “The hunters _have_ to see Erwin and his werewolves transform. Otherwise, it will just look like a couple hunters teamed up with some vampires to take over headquarters.” 

“True.” Levi gave Eren an intense look. “How do you propose we do this then?” 

“As Petra said, no one else knows I’m a vampire. We could tie the three of you up; loosely, so you can easily break free. March you in as our prisoners? Maybe we could say that you wanted to strike some kind of a deal with Erwin?” 

“The moment he sees me alive he’ll know we’ve talked.” 

“Yes, but the other hunters won’t. And since Mikasa is one of the best hunters, they won’t dare anger her by attacking you.” 

“It might work.” Armin mused. “The chances of all of us living through it are better anyway.” 

“We all need to think about it.” Levi decided, looking at the other five. “Sleep on it, decide in a day or two. We can’t rush into this. However, it will still have to be soon. If too much time passes, he’ll get suspicious.” He looked at the hunters. “There are extra rooms upstairs. Choose one and get some sleep. We’ll talk more once we’ve all rested. This night has had too much excitement already.” Getting no disagreements, he stood and pulled Eren to his feet. “You and I have a few things to talk about.” He murmured quietly. “Let’s go up to my room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're nearing the end. Only a few more chapters to go, I think. I hope y'all continue to enjoy reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering hunter headquarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more set-up for the next chapter

Chapter 15

“What did you want to talk about?” Eren asked once they were sitting on Levi’s bed. 

Levi sighed. “Is there any way I can talk you out of going with us?” 

“What? No!” He felt anger welling up inside him. “You included me in the plans.” 

“Only because I didn’t have a hope of convincing you with the others around. Please, Eren. It almost killed me when the hunter shot you. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

Eren’s expression softened, and he leaned forward to gently cup the other male’s face. “I won’t die. You’ll be there to protect me. But I’m not letting you go in alone. Any of you. All six of us will go, and all six of us will return successful.” 

“There are pretty good odds that at least one of us will be injured.” 

“Yes, there are. But… if we went and left you here? How would you feel?” 

Levi grimaced. “Fine; I see your point.” He sighed again. “It’s going to be dangerous. None of you know how to fight werewolves, and even I haven’t succeeded in killing one. I’m worried, Eren.” 

“I know. We’ll just have to be careful and protect each other.” He kissed Levi softly, coaxing him into lying down. “After we do this, you’ll finally be free.” 

“Free.” Levi repeated. “I’m not sure I see it that way. If things go the way we want them to, I’ll be losing my brother.” 

“He hasn’t been your brother for a long time, Levi. Not since he tried to kill you the first time.” 

Levi pressed his face into Eren’s shoulder. “I wish I could see the world as you do.” 

“You have lifetimes to learn.”   
………………………………………………………..  
They planned and gathered their strength for two days. Then they struck out for hunter headquarters. It was a ways to walk, but not so far that they couldn’t get there and back in one night, if all went well. 

Levi was silent, brooding. He was going over everything he could in his mind, making sure they’d thought of everything they possibly could. His hands were tied behind his back, but loosely. As were Hanji’s and Petra’s. The two females were just as quiet as he was, and he could only hope they could remain calm during this. But mostly, he was worried about Eren, and not only because he loved him. Eren was the newest fledgling, and as such he was unpredictable. He could only hope the ex-hunter could pull off the façade of still being human. 

As they neared headquarters, the three vampires, Eren not included, tensed visibly. The moment they walked through the doors, heads turned in their direction. 

“Mikasa! Armin! Eren!” A shout rang out. 

The three inclined their heads, eyes alert and wary. 

Levi could see a small shiver run through his fledgling. “Eren?” He breathed, barely moving his lips. 

“Levi… I smell blood. I’m so thirsty.” 

This was exactly what he’d been worried about. “You drank from Armin before we came. You’re fine, Eren. Ignore it; remember what we’re here for.” 

A few hunters approached, crossbows raised. “Why did you bring vampires here?” One demanded. 

“They wish to speak with Erwin.” Mikasa replied coolly. “They are here to strike a deal.” 

“What deal could vampires possibly strike with hunters? They are vermin and should be eradicated.” 

A low growl sounded in Levi’s throat. “We just want to talk to your leader. We’ll leave after that.” 

“Leave? That’s not happening. You blood-suckers won’t be going anywhere now.” 

“Please just listen to him!” Eren yelled, trying to control the shaking in his body. “He’s _different_ from most vampires!” 

“Vampire lover.” A voice sneered. “You’re probably in league with him.” 

“No, I-” 

Levi saw the crossbow bolt before Eren did. But it _was_ intended for the outspoken ex-hunter, and he couldn’t allow it to its mark. Breaking free of the ropes on his arms he whirled, grabbing the bolt out of the air and pulling Eren against him, shielding him from any more attacks. His fangs were bared and he snarled loudly. He dimly realized Hanji and Petra had also broken free and were standing back to back with him. 

“See that?” 

“He protected Eren!” 

“I knew it. They are in league with those vampires.” 

“I am not.” Mikasa told the crowd coldly. “However, he has some things to say that are worth listening to.” 

“Then let’s hear it.” 

“Not without Erwin being here.” Levi muttered tersely.   
………………………………………………….  
Erwin sat in his office, absently petting Annie’s hair as she lay with her head in his lap. Bertholt and Reiner sat nearby, cuddling against each other. A knock on the door put them all on sudden alert, and the three younger werewolves jumped to their feet, standing behind Erwin. “Enter.” Erwin told the knocker. 

Armin poked his head in. “U… um, Sir?” 

“Ah, Arlert. Come to report in? Have a seat and tell me how the mission went.” 

“Actually, Sir, we need you in the main room. The vampire you sent us to kill? He said some things to Mikasa, including demanding to see you. He’s waiting for you.” 

Something dark flickered through Erwin’s eyes. “He’s not dead? He’s here in headquarters?” He was silent for a long time, long enough for the three behind him to shift uncomfortably. “Very well. Bring him in here.” 

“I… can’t do that, Sir. The other hunters won’t allow it. They already shot at him once, but he caught the bolt. Seeing how fast he is makes them think he’s a danger to you. So they’ll only let you two talk if you come out there.” He cringed, trying to make himself look smaller than he was. 

It seemed to work. Erwin sighed and stood. “Then I will go talk to this vampire, so that we can kill him that much faster.” He motioned to his three so that they would follow him. Armin bowed, holding the door open for them. 

Erwin stopped halfway down the stairs. “It seems you left something out, Arlert. You didn’t tell me there were four vampires waiting for me.” 

Armin had the door shut behind him, crossbow out and aimed at Erwin. “I’m sorry, _Sir.”_

“Four vampires?” Mikasa raised her head to look at Erwin. “Tell me; how did you know there are four vampires here?” 

“Lucky guess. I assumed that since Eren is being held by the vampire, he must be one as well.” 

Levi snorted. “Always trying to get out of sticky situations. Why don’t you tell the hunters the real reason? That you could smell his vampire blood?” His eyes held sadness as they looked at Erwin. “Hello, Brother. It’s been a long time.” 

Murmurs of ‘Brother?,’ ‘Eren’s a vampire?,’ and other similar statements floated across the room. 

“Brother?” Erwin repeated, blue eyes narrowed. “Since when can a vampire and human be considered brothers?” 

“Oh, but you aren’t human. You know as well as I that you haven’t been human for centuries.” 

Erwin looked over at Mikasa. “This vampire is crazy. Why did you bring him here? You should have killed him on the spot.” 

“I was going to. But Eren protected him, and I killed him instead. This ‘crazy’ vampire saved him.” 

Heads turned toward Eren, who looked at the floor in embarrassment. 

“Being turned into a vampire is hardly saving someone.” 

“He’s still here. That’s all I care about. It turns out not all vampires are as bad as you led us to believe.” 

“If someone was bleeding you’d find out how wrong that statement is.” 

“Speaking of wrong statements.” Levi began coolly. “Let’s test your earlier one of you being human.” From within a pocket, he unearthed a large silver orb. “What I hold is made of pure silver. If you are as human as you say, you’ll be able to touch it without being burned. You, and the three standing behind you.” 

“I’m not going to touch something a vampire offers. It could be poisoned or cursed.” 

“Fine. Have it your way. Eren, would you kindly take this out of my hand and prove nothing is wrong with it?” 

“He’s still a vampire.” Erwin pointed out. 

“True. But he is someone I would never hurt.” 

Eren held out his hand, accepting the silver sphere. “See? Nothing is wrong with it.” He turned toward the nearest hunter and offered the sphere. “Marco?” 

The hunter shook as he looked at Eren. “Are you really a vampire?” 

The fledgling sighed. “Yes. It was the only way to save me. But don’t worry; I’m not here to hurt you. And Levi really is a good guy. We just want to reveal the truth.” 

Marco stared at Eren, then at the silver orb. Slowly, he lowered his crossbow and extended his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot more talking happened in this chapter than I planned. Which is why I cut it off where I did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins... and ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst ahead.

Chapter 16 

“No!” The word left Erwin’s mouth before he could prevent it, but it was too late. Eren had already placed the orb in Marco’s hand. 

Marco turned the silver orb this way and that, examining it. “It feels cool to the touch.” He told everyone listening. “But there’s nothing wrong with it.” He offered it to the next closest hunter, who hesitated but then took it. The orb passed from person to person, some in awe at holding something made of pure silver. The more people touched it, the more agitated the three behind Erwin grew. 

Erwin folded his arms. “Very well, _vampire.”_ He sneered the last word. “You’ve made your point that there is nothing wrong with that ball of yours. What do you expect to happen now?” 

“It’s simple. You and your lackeys touch the ball. If you are human, nothing happens. But if you aren’t … everyone will know.” 

There was something eerie about the way Erwin suddenly smiled. “Very well. But we won’t accept it from just anyone, you know.” His eyes scanned the hunters. “Armin; you will be the one to bring the orb to us.” 

Armin accepted the silver orb as it was passed to him. He was closest to where Erwin was standing, so it made sense for him to be the one to bring it to him. 

But Eren didn’t like it. And it seemed like his unease was founded, because as Armin turned to Erwin with the orb, the leader’s eyes changed. “Armin! Look out!” 

In an instant, things had changed. The orb went flying, knocked from Armin’s hands. The hunter was in Erwin’s grip, one hand closed around his throat. Loud snarls tore from the throats of three large werewolves as they stood in front of Erwin, protecting him. 

The hunters around them were in disarray. None of them had never seen werewolves and certainly didn’t know how to fight them. Someone fired a crossbow bolt, but one werewolf, slightly smaller with short light-brown fur, caught it in her jaws and snapped it in half. 

Marco was shocked, but he at least kept his cool. His brown eyes were watching Erwin. “So it’s true then, Sir? What the vampire said? You aren’t human?” 

Erwin’s eyes were narrowed. “Yes it’s true. I am not human… because of _that creature_ over there.” He nearly growled as he looked hatefully at Levi. 

“Me?” Levi asked in confusion. “What… I don’t understand.” 

“You were sick. Really sick. Mother sent me to find the doctor for you. And I was attacked.” 

Levi paled. “I didn’t plan that!” 

“It’s still your fault.” 

“I looked for you! I nearly died looking for you! No… I did die. That was the night I was turned.” Levi’s silver eyes held pain. “You’ve been trying to kill me all this time… because of that?” 

Those blue eyes held unveiled hate. “You took away the most important thing to me. So now I’ll take away what’s important to you.” His grip on Armin’s throat tightened as he pushed him to the floor. Armin cried out, but no one dared approach with the three werewolves there. 

Erwin changed. While the other three had changed quickly, his was slower, more graceful. And much more horrifying. He grew, larger than the other three. Long golden fur sprouted along his entire body. A snapping mouth with huge teeth grew from his face. When fully changed, he was twice the size and weight of the other werewolves. One giant forepaw held Armin to the ground, a long black claw on either side of the hunter’s face. 

“No, don’t! Let Armin go!” Eren pleaded. He fought against Levi, trying to get to his friend. “Let me go! I have to save Armin!” 

Levi tightened his hold on Eren. “Don’t you see? He wants that. You are what’s most important to me. He plans to kill you.” 

“We have to do something!” 

The older vampire glared at the massive werewolf. “You want to kill me? Fine. You and I will fight. No one else gets involved. Not your weres, not the hunters, not my vampires. Just us. This will be our last fight. One walks away; one dies.” 

There were several tense minutes of silence. Finally, the golden werewolf growled in agreement. He picked the hunter under his foot up in his mouth, not biting down. Tossing him at Bertholt, he jumped over the weres and hunters, rushing Levi. 

Levi pushed Eren away a moment before the werewolf barreled into him, shoving him across the room. Giant teeth snapped, missing him by an inch as he jumped out of the way. The vampire snarled, silver eyes flashing. 

Something cold slipped onto his wrist. He didn’t need to turn to see Eren was back, slipping his silver braces onto Levi’s arms. “You should back away, Eren.” Lips brushed the back of his neck, making him shiver. 

“I will. Just wanted you to have some protection. And tell you I love you.” He lowered his voice. “I’m not going to let him kill you.” 

He felt the loss as Eren moved away, but a loud snarl caught his attention again. He didn’t have time to dodge as the werewolf bit down on his arm. He cried out in pain. His cry was joined by Erwin’s as he backed away, pawing at his muzzle. Red blisters were appearing along his lips and gums. 

Blood ran down Levi’s arm. He quickly wiped his hand across his mouth, then the puncture wounds. The wounds actually hissed as his saliva closed them. Narrowing his eyes, he looked back at Erwin. 

The werewolf’s eyes glinted and he voiced a low growl. 

An answering growl had Levi paling again. “No! This is between us!” 

Erwin’s lips actually curved into a smirk. There was a cry of pain behind him. A human cry. 

“Armin!” Eren screamed. 

Chaos erupted as the hunters, Eren, Hanji, and Petra rushed the other three werewolves. Anger coursed through Levi. He lunged at Erwin, fangs bared. 

It was hard to battle against something so huge. Levi had to be quick, staying away from Erwin’s teeth, keep ahead of the sweeping claws. Even a smack of his tail could kill someone. When he was able to, he’d dart in close, pressing the silver braces against any part of Erwin’s body he could reach. The wolf would howl, reaching for Levi, who would dart out of reach. 

Who knew how much time passed? Hours? Days? Erwin and Levi had to pause for breath, both panting hard, but badly wounded. With Erwin, it was burns, several of which were in places that hindered movement. With Levi, it was various cuts from claws and fangs. His blood dripped, because he wasn’t taking the time to close them. If he lived, he was going to need fresh blood. 

“Oi, Erwin.” Levi struggled to stand; one wound had left a long gash down his leg. “Couldn’t we put our differences behind us?” Pain flittered through his eyes. “You are still my brother. You always have been. I don’t want you to die.” 

Something liked sadness entered Erwin’s eyes. But it quickly disappeared as Erwin snarled. He gathered his feet under him, preparing to lunge. 

Levi braced himself. This last move would probably decide everything. Both of them were too injured to continue much longer. 

As Erwin lunged, a crossbow bolt impaled him in the chest. Two more quickly followed. The wolf howled in pain, falling to the ground. 

“Erwin!” Levi limped over. From the scent of the blood, that had been a killing wound. Tears filled his eyes as he knelt in front of the werewolf. “No. Brother…” 

The wolf blinked slowly at him. Struggling for breath, he shrank, changing as he went. When he was finally human, he looked back at Levi. His blue eyes were clouded with pain. “Just end it. I’ve been alive too… too long; I’m… so tired. I don’t… know how you… stand it.” 

The tears fell. “Because I found someone to love.” He told his brother in a choked voice. “I’m so sorry. Good-bye, Brother.” 

Erwin actually smiled. “Good-bye.” He closed his eyes, not even feeling it when Levi snapped his neck. 

Levi actually sobbed. His fist clenched when someone touched his shoulder. “Why did you-?” 

“He gave the order to have Armin killed.” Mikasa told the vampire coolly. “He broke his own rules, so I figured I didn’t have to follow them anymore.” 

“Is Armin okay? And Eren?” 

“They’re both fine. Marginally. Armin is injured… but he isn’t the one who died.” 

“Who-?” Levi asked hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer. 

Mikasa sighed heavily. “… Marco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were hoping for a JeanxMarco thing, sorry! Honestly, Marco wasn't even supposed to be in this story. He came out of nowhere, and I just went with it. And if you like Erwin, sorry again. It was kinda necessary for him to kick it though. I wasn't about to kill Levi off instead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a great story

Chapter 17 

He heard the sobbing before he saw Eren. The fledgling was crying his eyes out, holding on to the lifeless body of Marco, the hunter who had decided to trust them. The male’s throat had been crushed. Next to him, another hunter was caring for Armin. The blond had deep claw marks on his chest and arm, and bone was showing through. “What happened?” 

“Erwin gave the order for Armin to be killed.” Mikasa repeated. She gestured toward a large gray werewolf laying on the ground, giant tears spilling from its eyes as it nosed the unmoving body of another smaller were. “The live one didn’t agree. Those two fought, and Armin got stepped on. Marco tried to help the gray one and took a blow not meant for him.” 

Levi’s silver eyes crinkled in distress. He knelt next to his fledgling. “Eren?” 

Blue-green eyes bright with tears looked up at him. “L-Levi. Marco’s dead! He’s dead because of me!” 

“No Eren. Not you.” He gently cupped the ex-hunter’s face. “Never you. Erwin is the one at fault. And me as well. If we hadn’t existed…” He trailed off and shook his head. “I’m sorry.” 

Eren didn’t respond, but he did close his eyes and lean into the touch, so Levi knew he forgave him. 

A few minutes later Levi stood, warily approaching the still-living werewolf. It turned its scarred muzzle toward him, not attacking, dark eyes full of pain. 

“You protected Armin. You went against orders. I didn’t think weres were able to do that. For saving him, I think you. Would you consider joining with us and helping to rebuild the hunter society?” 

The were shook his head and whined, burying his nose back in the gold-tipped white fur of the dead werewolf. He let out a mournful sound and turned back to look at Levi. 

Levi sighed, giving the wolf a sad smile. “I understand. I would feel the same way.” He unclasped the braces from around his wrists, setting them gently on the ground. Then he lifted his hand, running it through the springy gray fur of the werewolf’s ruff. Finding the spine, it only took a quick flick of his hand to sever it. The wolf gave one surprised gasp and then his body collapsed. Another movement of Levi’s hand crushed the wolf’s throat. 

“Levi!” 

He turned, catching Eren’s tearstained eyes. “It’s what he wanted. He didn’t want to live when the one he loved was dead. It is what I would choose.” 

Eren haltingly stepped closer, touching the fur of the now dead werewolf. Then he turned and buried his face in Levi’s neck. “Let’s go home. I don’t want to be here anymore.” 

They found Hanji with her vials in hand, asking a group of hunters if they’d donate blood for her research. One of them was even gracious enough to let Levi feed from her to replenish the blood he’d lost, although she shuddered as he did so. Once all the vampires had fed, they and the hunters separated to grieve in private.   
…………………………………………………………  
~A few months later~ 

Eren gave Mikasa’s neck a final lick, sealing the bite wound as he backed away. “Thank you.” 

The female hunter shrugged, pulling some bandages from her bag and carefully wrapping her neck. “It is my fault you are a vampire. This is the least I can do.” 

Eren smiled at her. Despite everything, despite not returning her affections, the two still remained close. They had bonded even more over his need for blood. 

It had taken a lot of time and much work to rebuild the shattered remains of the hunter society. Erwin’s betrayal had been a huge detriment, and more than a few hunters had lost their lives being careless. Mikasa had been appointed the new leader of the hunters, and she had been working tirelessly with Levi to reteach the hunters, to give them the _correct_ information about vampires. The two had developed an uneasy friendship of sorts. They even went so far as to have Levi accompany new hunters to make sure that they survived their first hunts. 

Levi embraced Eren from behind, pressing his lips against his fledgling’s throat. “It always amazes me how much control you have.” 

Eren shrugged. “I don’t want to kill. That thought always seems to keep me sane. And having you in the room while I’m feeding helps.” 

Armin knocked and then walked into the room. His arm was still bound and in a sling, but healing. The jagged scars that remained were hidden under his shirt. “Levi? There are a couple of vampires here to see you. I told them to wait by the door.” 

“Thank you. Are you staying the night?” 

Armin nodded. “Hanji wants to do an experiment, and I told her I’d help.” 

Eren laughed. “Try not to let her go overboard.” 

“I won’t!” 

That was an unlikely friendship if he’d ever seen one. But Armin’s presence seemed to really help bring the scientist out of her shell. And Armin in turn had found a purpose for his life. 

Hand in hand, Levi and Eren walked downstairs. Levi was briefly confused about the vampires, but then he recognized the male. “You were Hannes’ fledgling.” 

The male inclined his head. “Yes, I’m Jean. This is Sasha, my sister. Well, half-sister.” 

The female vampire looked around. “You guys have anything to eat?” 

“Sasha!” 

“What? I’m hungry.” 

Jean’s face was a mask of chagrin. “I’m sorry. She loved food when we were human; that hasn’t changed.” 

Levi smiled, much more at ease with showing his emotions now that he had Eren in his life. “We have some vials of blood as well as a bit of human food. I only ask that you don’t dine on any of the humans here unless they give their permission.” 

Mikasa chose that moment to walk downstairs and join them, her dark eyes wary as she looked at the two new vampires. A crossbow rested at her side, the bolt already in place. 

Jean’s mouth went dry. “H… h… hi.” He stammered. “I’m… Jean.” 

Mikasa merely looked at him and he turned red. 

Levi chuckled. “Mikasa is the current leader of the hunter society.” He watched with amusement as the fledgling paled, suddenly looking sick. 

Eren elbowed Levi in the ribs, pulling the vampire away from the fledglings and the female hunter. Once in a semi-secluded corner, he wrapped his arms around the shorter male. “Mine.” He whispered possessively. 

The vampire laughed again. “It isn’t me that one is interested in. He looked at her like I still look at you.” He nuzzled Eren, leaning up to kiss him. “I am yours, now and forever.” 

The ex-hunter smiled softly, his blue-green eyes sparkling. “Yes. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* All good things must come to an end. And sadly, we've reached that end.   
> A few things to mention: Bertholt was the gray wolf, if anyone forgot. Reiner was the gold-tipped white one. Annie, although not described, was gold like Erwin, but paler and with shorter fur.  
> Yes, Jean falls for Mikasa in this one. I have a tendency to ship him with Marco, Armin, and Mikasa, in that order. But this story chose that ending, not me. In all honesty, Jean was never going to be mentioned.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the dialog between the two^^  
> Next chapter will introduce Hanji.


End file.
